


Taking a chance

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Regina's First Dark Curse, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neal didn't listen to August and Emma wasn't left to take the fall for the watches. Instead they found a way around it all and stayed together as a family with Henry. Will they still find a way to Storybrooke and break the curse? Join the little family as there are many bumps on the road but they still find a way to stick together and help each other through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything
> 
> This story was originally posted on fan fiction.net

Neal pulled into the parking garage and quickly got out, locking the bug, extremely grateful that Emma actually let him use it today instead of making him take a cab to work. He quickly went around the building and through the back door, climbing the steps to the third floor apartment and unlocking the door, throwing his keys on the table.

“Emma, no perverts live in this building. It’s all full of crazy cat ladies, you know that”. He called, shaking his head at the fact that his girlfriend had to keep the door locked at all times when he wasn’t home. “Emma?" He asked again when he didn’t hear a laugh in response to the comment.

“Where are you babe?" Neal walked into the small living room only to find it empty and couldn’t stop his rising panic even though there was more apartment to look through. He reached the hallway and peered down it praying to see her head poke out of a doorway.

“Neal? In here”. Emma called. It came from the bathroom, but it didn’t sound distressed like the other times he had found her in the bathroom. The though of morning sickness made him cringe and he didn’t even have it.

“What are you doing?" Emma bit back a sarcastic comment and let out a giggle instead.

“I wanted a bath”. She flicked a bubble at him when he poked his head through the door. Neal laughed, watching it pop, and smirking at her in the tub, beneath the bubbles. “I just wanted to feel better”. He frowned, slipping off his boots and leaving them in the hall.

“And do you?" Emma nodded, watching him closely. 

“Kinda”. She admitted. “Much better now that you are home. How was work?" Neal sighed and shook his head leaning against the wall. “Same as always”. He muttered rubbing a hand down his face.

“Idiots”. She frowned wanting to be form of comfort.

“It will get better”. Neal only managed to nod after all they had this conversation everyday. “It’s just a stepping stone to Tallahassee”. Emma grinned as she scooped up and another bubble and blew it at him.

“How was your day?" Neal asked hoping she had had a better one then him.

“Mrs Stevenson didn’t call today”. He bit his lip and let out a long sigh.

“That’s alright babe, I can pick up some extra hours and we’ll make it through the week”. Emma lifted her knees and rested her chin on top.

“I have an ultrasound scheduled for Friday and you’ll be exhausted by then”. Neal moved forward and crouched down beside the bath placing a hand on her arm.

“Ssh, it will be fine”. Mrs Stevenson was their neighbour from several floors up who Emma did some odd jobs for a couple of times a week.

It was just until she could start her bails bond classes and she had the baby so she could work once again. They had to pay quite a lot for the classes, but it would be hopefully worth it in the end, especially when Emma felt so strongly about it. “Wait you said a ultrasound?" She looked up coming out of her thoughts.

“Yeah…. And I was going to do a little baby shopping but…. I guess that will have to wait”. Neal took his hand away from her arm and let out another sigh yet again.

“This is the one where we find out if it’s a boy or girl right?" He remembered what the Doctor had said at the last appointment. 

“What are you hoping for?" Neal smiled unable to keep it off his face at the mention of their baby. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

“As long as he or she comes out with the correct limbs I don’t care”. Emma let out a little giggle pressing her forehead to his. 

“Sometimes you surprise me Cassidy”. Neal chuckled.

“I can say the same for you Swan”. She lifted her wet soapy hand and gave his shoulder a shove. Neal gently pecked her lips then stood from his place beside the bath.

“Are you going to sit in the bath until you get all wriggly or are you going to help me with dinner?" Emma’s face suddenly fell as she tried to think what they had in their cupboards to eat. 

“Mrs Stevenson didn’t call so I don’t know what we have left”. Neal tried to hide his frustration but it was no use she saw right through it. They had money issues, but so what? It wasn’t like they didn’t fully expect it, especially when they had found out she was pregnant.

But really he wasn’t fully prepared for it, but then again he also knew everything was gong to be okay in the end, an advantage she didn’t have. Neal smiled at the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and held out his hand to help her out of the tub.

Emma gladly took it and stood up grabbing one of the white fluffy towels and wrapping it around herself. She felt her tummy rumble having not had much that day down to feeling sickly.

There were things that she hadn’t told Neal and was glad he was out through the day. Mainly because that would cause arguments and put stress on them both and right now they needed each other. Emma made her way into their bedroom once dry and changed into some comfortable clothes.

Neal however went to search the cupboards to see what he could find that happened to be a tin. He emptied the contents into a pan and turned on the gas. It wasn’t long before Emma wandered in the room and took a seat on the not so comfy sofa.

“Are we really going to be okay?" Neal turned he really wished he could stop these doubts running through her mind.

“Yes we are”. He took a seat beside her and pulled her gently into his arms wanting to spill the secrets he held but it was to soon.

“I really don’t wanna go back to living out the bug and stealing from stores”. Neal shook his head he wasn’t going to let that happened again especially when they had a baby to think about also and not just each other. 

“That’s not going to happen babe I promise, them days are behind us”. He hoped that was enough to calm her nerves for at least tonight. Emma smiled and stood going to check on the food. It looked like they were going to be having another canned meal but surely things would start looking up for them soon?


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

  _It had been a couple of days since they escaped from gaining a jail sentence. And all Emma could think about was what if they hadn’t of gotten away? Would he leave her to rot in some cell all alone? She shivered at the thought and refused to believe he would just leave her. It didn’t matter anymore because they had dumped the watches realising it was a bad idea._

_Emma knew deep down that they couldn’t spend the rest of their lives stealing from stores. This had been a wake up call for her the very one she needed to make a change in her life._

_Emma stood from the chair she was seated on outside a café and folded up the paper she was using to look for jobs. They were both trying really hard; Neal had even left early that morning with promises of finding a job. She was about to start making her way back towards the apartment they had been staying in when a wave of sickness came over her._

_This had been happening a lot lately but she hadn’t mentioned anything to Neal not really liking the idea of going to the hospital. Emma was about to start walking when an elderly woman caught her attention sat near the table she had vacated._

_“Are you okay dear?" She smiled kindly at her a look of concern in her eyes. Emma stared at her not sure whether to answer the woman, had they met before? “It’s okay there’s no need to be scared I can help, I see great things in your future so many surprises but worth while in the end. The sacrifice they made will soon pay off and you will be reunited once again”._

_The elderly lady stood from her chair and walked towards a still shocked Emma. “The child will help you to find who you are”. She then watched as the woman walked off like nothing had happened._

_Emma was debating whether to go after the woman and demand what the hell she meant but decided against it. The woman was clearly confused and had the wrong person. But there was something that stuck in her mind “The child will help you to find who you are” What child? She didn’t know any children or was it some kind of riddle. Emma felt her head start to spin at all these questions swirling around in her brain._

_Was this woman trying to tell her that quite possibly she could be pregnant? Well she had been suffering from sickness and feeling quite tired. Maybe she could buy a test just to put her mind at rest and prove that all this was nonsense. It would be a couple of hours before Neal returned so he didn’t have to know a thing unless…_

_She shook her head and dropped in at the nearest drug store. After purchasing two different tests and a funny look from the man behind the counter she went back to the apartment. Emma quickly let herself in and dropped the keys on the side table walking through towards the lounge the bag feeling heavy in her hand._

_She flopped down on the couch and dropped the bag onto her lap avoiding even looking at it. Okay this could be life changing if somehow this woman was right in what she was saying. Emma thought letting her head fall back._

_Maybe she should just get this over with and stop thinking things through so much and eventually talk herself out of it. Emma jumped up and went to the bathroom taking the test out of the bag and reading over the instructions._

_It wasn’t long before she was setting the little stick down and pacing back and forth nervous. As the minutes ticked by Emma found herself becoming more and more nervous and more questions filled her head. She jumped when the front door slammed shut and footsteps could be heard coming down the hall._

_“Emma?" Neal called stopping at the bathroom door the handle slowly turned. “Babe are you okay?" Emma tried to answer him but couldn’t find her voice. He opened the door and a smile appeared when he caught sight of her standing in the middle of the room. “What you doing?" Emma felt her eyes drifting down to the stick sitting on the side of the bath. In that very moment something life changing was confirmed and all she could do was stare._

_“Your pregnant? Come on babe talk to me”. Neal rushed across the room when her eyes started to fill up with tears. He gently wrapped his arms around her and spoke soothing words in her ear. “Hey it’s going to be okay I promise”. Emma remained silent unsure of how she really felt about this._

_Were they ready for the commitment and all the things that came with a baby? She hadn’t even a job to buy supplies for the child let alone for themselves. This was a really big wake up call a life changing one at that. Emma squeezed her eyes shut trying her hardest not to thinking about it all._

_“Please say something”. Neal spoke fearing of what she might say or do he knew she was still in shock but they needed to talk this through._

_“I……..”. Emma trailed off pulling away from him. “Are we even ready for this?" He smiled and lifted his hand gently brushing away the tears._

_“No, because no one is truly ready for what’s in store”. Neal chuckled earning a glare from Emma. “Listen I know right now we haven’t got a lot and were still quite immature but I know we can do this. This is a new chapter in our lives all the rest is behind us we are stronger then ever. I love you so much”. She smiled widely feeling her heart swell at his words._

_“I love you too”. Neal then gently leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. A few seconds passed and Emma pulled away resting her forehead on his. “Were having a baby, can you believe it?" He chuckled and pecked her lips._

_“Dinners on me tonight anything you want”. Emma frowned slightly._

_“We have to save whatever money we get now, we can’t just go spending it on anything”. Neal smiled taking her hands with his._

_“Look who got all mature about this”. The frown quickly changed to a smirk._

_“Oh so I’m mature now after you just called me immature?" He rubbed his fingers along the back of her hands. “Tomorrow I’m going to look for a proper job so you can buy whatever you want for the baby”. Emma nodded oh how the day had quickly taken a turn._

_But the question which still burned in her mind was who was that elderly lady and how did she know so much about their future? Would she ever see the woman again to even ask these questions? Emma felt herself swaying slightly as a dizzy spell came over her. At some point she would have to tell Neal about her run in with this lady, but for now she was living in the moment._

_She was certain that all their troubles wouldn’t be solved straight away but at least they were aiming in the right direction. So Emma let Neal lead her out of the bathroom and towards the lounge where they sat and talked things through a bit more and forming some kind of plan._


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Emma padded out of their room having just been for a nap. Neal was deep in thought as he took two cans from the cupboard and frowned at them. “You have to start eating healthier for the baby”. He emptied to the two cans of ravioli into a pan and turned on the gas.

“So you keep saying”. She let out a sigh and took a seat at the table. “For the past three months”. Neal looked over at her he didn’t mean to get onto her because it wasn’t her fault.

“I know, I’m sorry”. He mused going to join her at the table. “Maybe Mrs Stevenson will call tomorrow and then afterwards you can go to the farmers market and pick up some fruit”. 

“And pay the electric bills?" She challenged. 

“Yes and pay the electric bills”. Neal confirmed digging his hand into his back pocket and bringing out his wallet handing her a couple of bills he was going to use for lunches this week. “Here, get something good”. Emma shook her head.

“No”. She threw the bills back at him. “This is for your lunch and if you don’t eat, you loose energy and if you loose energy…. “. Emma trailed off in a blind panic.

“I end up crashing the cab in a fierce explosion?" She was almost shaking at this point. 

“Exactly!" Neal sighed trying not to laugh at her theory.

“Stop being dramatic babe, I’m not going to crash plus the baby needs the food more then me”. Emma ignored him and stood up going to take the pan off the stove. She grabbed a potholder and put it on the table between them, grabbing two forks.

“See if you can get a free sandwich ticket from somewhere then”.

Neal grinned in victory. “I will”. He nodded picking up his fork and stabbing into the pot and popping a cheese filled noodle into his mouth.

“Legally”. Emma reminded softly still slightly worried.

“Hey, how many times do I have to remind you the last thing I am going to do is something that will earn me a free ticket to have to leave you and our baby”. She bit her lip and looked down into the food. Neal picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of noodle. “You have to eat”. He insisted and prodded her until she opened her mouth and let him place it inside. Emma chewed trying not to pull a face at the taste as she took the fork and stabbed another of her own accord. 

As it turned out, Neal was able to get a free sandwich from the Deli shop owner he knew pretty well. Mrs Stevenson also called for Emma, and even though her morning sickness washed over her like a sudden hurricane, she went three floors up and earned her money.

After she was done scrubbing the floors, she stopped by the apartment putting some money in an envelope on the fridge for spare cash. Emma then grabbed her purse and did what Neal asked, buying enough fruit and vegetables to last a week. He seemed pleased when he got home, exhausted again, and it was only Wednesday, they spent the rest of the night cuddling by candlelight. 

On Thursday Emma didn’t get a phone call in the morning, so after she ate an apple she began to feel better. She took a quick shower, got dressed and headed over to the library to use a computer. Emma had begged Neal to use the car to get to and from the taxi cab office. 

He had drove for the past three days and soon noticed the gas tank was empty so he ended up walking the long commute. The library was closer so she didn’t complain plus she was planning on staying there most of the day and meeting Neal on the way home. Emma spent the good part of the day on the computer looking up classes and then on some random urge, trying to find her parents.

She found herself going to every search page she could think of, typing in keywords that could help. But it was no use all the pages came up with nothing like usual. Not that she expected to find anything she tried to tell herself as she walked out of the library into the pouring rain. Emma used to dream of her parents being rich and important, even more now, maybe she would have a place to stay with reliable electricity and hot water.

She sighed and walked to an intersection where she knew Neal was going to be. Shuffling underneath an awning of a storefront she waited watching the people passing. Nobody stopped to notice the poor drenched young pregnant girl until Neal arrived half an hour later. He was mad and probably rightfully so, but he seemed to enjoy the company on the rest of the way home. He even made sure to wrap his now soaked jacket around her shoulders. 

It was the thought that count really even if it didn’t do much god. By the time they entered the apartment, they were soaked to the bone and shivering, but laughing as they both stripped down.

Neal suggested they shower together to save water and yet another bill to worry about. After the fairly long shower and many activities they both slipped out and changed into comfortable clothes each falling into bed ready for the appointment the following day. 

Neal got paid on Fridays, so when they got up his paycheck was in the bank, and the first thing they used it for was to fill up the gas tank of the bug. He filled it up all the way this time promising to only use the car for baby appointments and when the weather was really bad. Emma pursed her lips as she tried not to look at the gas pump going up.

She felt quite sick from the fumes of the garage and was glad when Neal noticed. He paid quickly and navigated the streets trying to find Emma’s doctors. They checked in with the receptionist at the front desk and were only waited a few minutes until a friendly looking nurse called Emma in. The nurse took her to be weighted then quickly checked her blood pressure.

Emma calmly did what she was told while Neal sat and watched but in reality she was beyond nervous. She knew she was underweight for what a normal three-month pregnant woman should be. Plus her blood pressure was probably up due to money issues. The look on Neal’s face when the nurse took the readings told her he knew these things as well. 

But neither one of them voiced these concerns while waiting for the Doctor to make an appearance. Dr Carr a plump older man came in with a clipboard and a bright smile. “Miss Swan, how are you today?" Emma though for a few seconds not wanting to really lie. 

“Tired and irritable”. The Doctor chuckled going to take a seat. She liked him well enough; he explained everything thoroughly and never made her feel uncomfortable. Especially when he found out she was an unwed teenage mother. But that was mainly down to Neal being at every single appointment.

“Completely normal”. The Doctor spoke standing from the chair and moving forward towards the bed Emma was laid on. He gently felt her stomach with cold hands to make sure everything was okay. Quite satisfied with the feeling and agreeing it felt normal the doctor grabbed the tube of goo. 

“This will be cold”. He warned but Emma already knew that but that didn’t stop her flinching and reaching for Neal’s hand. The doctor smiled and grabbed the wand while the machine booted up. When it did he glided the wand over her skin and just like that a baby appeared. Emma turned her head watching the blob move on screen feeling her heart swell with love.

She felt a silly grin slide over her face and she barely heard the doctor ask if they wanted to know the gender. Emma remembered Neal’s words from the beginning of the week and shook her head before he could respond. “I think we would rather it be a surprise”. She smiled as the doctor nodded handing her a piece of tissue to wipe off the goo.

Emma quickly did so and pulled down her top slipping off the bed ready to go. “I don’t want to scare the both of you but have you though about help maybe financial aid?" Dr Carr began to open a drawer in his desk taking out a few pamphlets. “I want you to go home and read over the information then call me in a couple of days alright?"

Emma smiled and nodded but handed the pamphlets over to Neal. She couldn’t tell how she felt about the papers that had big black bold letters on top that said support. Neal took them understanding; he thanked the doctor and pulled Emma out the door into the waiting room to get her coat.

A man was standing just outside the office and as they passed he stood up straight and called out to them. Neal looked before Emma and immediately reconised the man. He tried to act like he didn’t hear focusing on getting Emma into the car knowing fine well this wasn’t going to end well. “Neal dammit! I know you hear me”. August started to trail after them quickly.

“Who’s that?" Emma looked behind her knocking her glasses slightly askew trying to peer at the other man. 

“Nobody”. Neal growled almost at the car. “Get in”. 

“No, Neal, it’s somebody tell me, he seems pissed, did he help you with the watches?" August gave a chuckle finding what she said funny.

“Watches, lets go with that”. Neal gently shoved Emma towards the car mumbling get in. “You don’t get to tell her what to do”. He reached for her arm only trying to steady her from the shove.

“Don’t you dare touch her”. Neal lost it and August looked stricken for a moment but then scowled.

“I was just trying to keep your girlfriend from falling after you pushed her towards the car. You may want to call it keeping her safe”. For all Emma knew the guy sounded like he was talking Chinese, keeping her safe? What did he mean? Neal had barely touched her and he would never do anything to hurt her.

“Do not touch her”. Neal scowled repeating his previous words. 

“Oh and why would I listen to you if someone can’t return the favour?" August raised an eyebrow and ripped the papers from his hands. “Financial aid? Money problems huh?" He smirked and read on. “A baby, she’s pregnant?" Neal’s eyes flashed.

“Emma please get in the car”. He pleaded watching her take a few steps towards the door but not getting inside.

“Can I have them papers back please, I have this under control so your not needed here anymore”. August gave a strange sort of laugh and held the papers out. 

“Looks like it”. Neal snatched them back shoving them into his jacket pocket. Emma watched curiously as the other man leaned forward and whispered something in his ear she couldn’t hear. Neal’s face contorted and then before she could do anything he wound his arm back and punched August right in the eye.

Emma screamed and watched the scene unfold as he quickly recovered from the blow and punched right back. She was to afraid to do anything other then watch in horror as they kept making the other one angrier. At one point she did try to pull Neal away from the other man but he shouted at her to get out of the way. 

“You idiot!" Emma screamed back at him feeling anger building up inside of her. “Go ahead, go see what punching an innocent man gets you”. And with that she turned on her heels and stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

  
_The lights on the side of the building shone down bright as Neal moved quickly along the alley clutching the bag of watches in his hand. He still felt quite agitated from the encounter with August. Of course he wasn’t going to walk away from Emma as easy as that. Whatever challenges they faced they would face them together._

_He certainly wasn’t a coward like his father that was for certain. Neal huffed and stopped at the corner of the warehouse checking to see if anyone was around. He had to admit he was finding it hard to come to terms with who Emma really was._

_Could what August have said be true did she come from the enchanted forest like him? Neal leaned back against the wall and stared ahead al this was crazy. He knew that once the watches were fenced that things would have to change._

_They couldn’t keep stealing because eventually the law would catch up to them. But hopefully with this money they’d be able to make a fresh start and he could prove to Emma that he wasn’t just a dead beat no body._

_Just then someone appeared in dark clothes and a bag in their hands. Neal put his hands in his pockets wondering if this was the person to trade too. The person stopped and gave him a hard stare. “Are you here for the watches?" Neal looked at him unsure and slightly taken back by his appearance._

_The man nodded and held out his free hand ready to take the watches. Neal hesitantly shoved the bag into his hands and waited for the money. The man unzipped the bag and looked inside just making sure it wasn’t some big con. Seeming quite satisfied with what was inside he nodded and handed over the other bag._

_Neal grinned and watched the man walk away before he turned and jogged the other way. He was eager to get back to Emma plus the fact he wasn’t sure whether to trust August or not. He was debating if he should tell her about who she really was and what she was to do. It wasn’t fair her not knowing but he knew it would be too much if Emma were to found out now. Maybe in a couple of years he would tell her the truth but right now it was to soon._

_Neal came to a stop when he spotted Emma up ahead with her phone to her ear. He decided to play a little trick on her, so he crept forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Stop!" Neal felt her tense but not move or say a word. He smiled and pulled her into his arms kissing her wet cheek. “Babe it’s me”. Emma sighed in relief and turned in his arms a smile forming on her face._

_“I thought it was really them”. She whispered looking into his eyes._

_“Do you think I would just leave you here and let them find you?" Neal frowned slight pulling away he knew he shouldn’t have scared her like that._

_“No it’s just I heard footsteps and panicked”. He smiled and leaned down kissing her wet cheek and whispered._

_“I love you”. Emma smiled against his lips but suddenly the moment was cut short by gunfire. “Shit” Neal quickly pulled away and grabbed her hand wondering if they could get away. “We need to run”. He whispered seeing fear in her eyes that they were going to get caught._

_Emma nodded because she was too afraid to speak right now. Neal waited a few minutes before beginning to run straight ahead half pulling her along. They ran down a long stretch of road until they came to the end that gave them two choices left or right. Neal steered them left and pulled Emma along wanting to go faster. A fence stood in their way but didn’t stop them running at it and beginning to climb stopping at the top to help Emma._

_“Someone followed you?" She asked breathlessly as she swung her leg over the other side and dropped to the floor. Neal took her hand once again at the bottom as they began to run._

_“Not that I know of”. Then it hit him who could of made the call to the cops August. Neal almost let out a growl there was just no giving up with him. “Babe we have to keep moving”. Emma was already lagging behind and puffing out of breath._

_“I can’t go any further”. Neal looked around they still had a few more minutes until the copper caught up with them so he threw the bag down on the ground hoping he wouldn’t regret this. He took Emma’s hand and ran towards the edge of the pier, jumping and landing in a boat. They both ducked down behind some creates as footsteps ran passed._

_“We did it”. Emma whispered afraid to move from her position. Neal waited a few minutes then slowly got up to see if the cop had gone or if he was still hanging around. “So are we just going to wait around here until morning?" She stood also and moved a wooden create out of the way to make more room for them._

_“I don’t think there’s any way around it”. Neal slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her down to the deck so they were sitting._

_“So it’s the waiting game huh?" Emma placed her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle._

_“I’m sorry you didn’t get your dream of moving to Tallahassee”. Neal gently rubbed her back as a form of comfort._

_“Maybe one day, I’m just glad we both escaped jail”. He didn’t really want to think about if they had gotten caught because he didn’t see life without Emma by his side. “What are we going to do now the cops are probably going to be still searching for us”. Neal knew that she was over thinking this like she always did but there was a point._

_“We’ll figure something out we always do”. He slide down to a lying position and closed his eyes still keeping her close._

_A few days had passed since the watches had been fenced and all Emma could do was pace the apartment. She had been on edge ever since they had left the docks the following morning. Surely the cops hadn’t given up that easily and it was a matter of time before their door would be kicked in. Emma had all these situations running through her mind it was driving her crazy especially when Neal insisting on going out because he had business._

_She made her way into the small kitchen and took out a mug feeling like the sleepless nights were catching up on her. Just then she heard the door slam shut this made her jump and drop the mug. It fell to the floor and shattered into pieces causing her to curse out loud. “Babe?" Neal rushed into the room as Emma crouched down and went to pick up the pieces._

_“It’s fine I just got a shock when I heard the door”. He sighed shaking his head and reaching out his hand for her to take. She stared at it for a moment then shook her head carrying on clearing up the pieces._

_“Then I guess you don’t want to know what I just did”. Emma let out a long sight and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. They had been arguing a lot lately and at times it didn’t feel like what they were used to. Neal dug his hand into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. “We are clear”. Now this caught Emma’s attention she looked up at the piece of A4 paper._

_“What did you do?" She stood taking the paper from him._

_“I have this friend who owed me a favour so I went to him. Don’t ask how he actually did it but it’s done”. Emma grinned widely and leaped forward throwing her arms around him._

_“We actually got away with this?" Neal laughed and caught her._

_“Yes we did babe”. They stood like that for a long while until Emma pulled away still grinning._

_“So now we can finally start living our happy ending?" Neal tried not to cringe at her words if only she knew the truth._

_“Nice use of words babe”. She rolled her eyes and went back to clearing up the mess on the floor. “But yeah we’re going to be all right even without the money”. Neal crouched down beside her and took the sharp pieces off her. “So now we’re clear you can start leaving the apartment again you know”._

_He grabbed some tissue paper to lie the pieces in then stood helping Emma up also. “We need to find jobs to pay for the rent on this place”. Neal nodded and dropped the tissue into the trashcan._

_“Don’t worry everything’s going to be okay I promise”. Emma nodded she still had her doubts in her mind but right now she knew wasn’t the time to voice them. She really don’t know what she would do without Neal they had been through so much together not all good but they had each other._

_That was more then she could say a couple of years ago when she never felt so alone in them children homes. But that part of her life was behind her now and there was no looking back only moving forward._


	5. Chapter 5

Emma didn’t know how long she waited for Neal to come home before she fell asleep. She knew he wouldn’t have just gone into work like he was suppose too, that he would have to come and check on her. 

Neal always made fun of her for being paranoid with all the creeps around, but she honestly though that he was more paranoid then her. At some point Emma was woken up by the keys in the apartment door and it creaking open.

“Babe?" His voice was quiet; he knew he was in trouble. She sat up from the laying position on the couch and straightened her glasses. Staring at him evenly she watched as he dropped his keys on the counter and walked over to her. “It’s freezing in here, what are you doing?" Neal frowned throwing a blanket over her. “You’re going to get sick”. Emma glared at him making sure her voice wasn’t shaky as she spoke.

“Well you’re going to get your arse thrown in jail, so you can’t care from there can you?" She threw the blanket off her shoulders in spite and got up walking into the kitchen.

“What? Emma….”. Neal let out a sigh. “Nobody said anything about jail”. Emma leaned on the counter as support feeling her anger boiling.

“So I’m crazy now? I’m just a crazy… poor person? I’m a crazy poor person with no parents and her boyfriend just punched some crazy dude in the face for no reason, and might have got his ass thrown in jail. Oh but I forgot I didn’t see that so now I’m just a crazy poor, knocked up teen with a boyfriend that couldn’t be anymore of a dumbass if he tried”.

She threw her hands up in the air feeling frustrated. Neal had to try very hard to not chuckle but sometimes he couldn’t help it, she looked so cute when she was pissed. The parent comment strung like it always did though. How many more years now?

“So I’m a dumbass now?" He asked calmly.

“Yes!" Emma huffed. “For punching that guy in the face! And we were right in front of the baby doctor office too! Anyone could of saw! The worse part is, you had no dam reason to punch him, he touched my arm”. Neal nodded in defeat and cringed slightly at her words.

“Okay, I shouldn’t have done it, but look, no cops and no jail”. Emma now clutched a mug in her hands one that would be no doubt heading his way in a minute or two. 

“That’s not the point!" She growled waving her arms. 

“I won’t do it again”. Neal promised. “It was out of line and I know that, I just…” He looked over at her sadly. “I did have a reason, and you should know it… but I just don’t want to freak you out alright?" 

“Too late! Emma seethed. 

“Well freaking out is bad for the baby, you know that”. Neal took his chances and tried to make psychical contact with her, to try and get her to sit down. But she pushed him away causing him to step back and pull out a chair instead. “Remember the night we got rid of the watches and someone must have called the cops? Well he was the person”. Emma looked up at him in shock.

“What the hell?" Neal nodded as they made eye contact.

“But it’s alright, he can’t turn us in for it now remember?" She took a few calming breaths trying to process this information.

“I’m mad at a lot of people, but I haven’t punched anybody in my life! I’m mad at you, but you don’t see me trying to punch you. Anger is no excuse Neal! Did you even think of what would happen if you got arrested? I would have been out of a home and a father of my baby! Think about where I would have ended up next time you get angry!” With that Emma stormed out of the room and down the hall. 

That night she didn’t say a word to him which resulted in him sleeping on the couch. The next day Neal went into work two hours early since he had missed the previous day. He got home three hours late only managing to work a extra five hours but thinking any little bit helped. By the time Neal got back through the apartment door that night he was exhausted. He hadn’t taken the car and the long walk just added to it.

All he wanted was a shower, Emma and bed. Neal slid his boots off and stood there a couple of seconds before realising that there was no lights on in the living room or kitchen. “Emma?" Last time this happened, he found her in the bathroom, but as he peered in and flipped on the light it was empty.

He sighed, and went to check the bedroom to find it empty. Swallowing down panic Neal went back out to the living room and laced up his boot planning to go up stairs, where she normally would go.

He relocked the door and went to climb the stairs, knocking on the first door he came too when he reached the seventh floor. It took a couple of times, but eventually the old woman answered, wearing a pink bathrobe and looked quite cranky.

“What?" She snapped at him.

“Hey, Miss Stevenson, is Emma here cleaning?" A glare was shot his way.

“Mrs”. The elderly lady corrected. “My husband is still alive! Neal had to try very hard to keep from rolling his eyes. “I haven’t seen that girl in two days!" She screeched. “I tried calling her this morning but her phone just went o voicemail”. He frowned. 

“Did it? I’m sorry about that she probably had it off”. Under her judgy gaze he took out his own phone and cringed as the pay as you go voice told him he only had ten minutes, but dialled Emma’s number anyways. As the old woman had said it went directly to voicemail, Neal cussed at it and hung up.

“She’s probably run out of minutes Mrs Stevenson, I’m sorry”. The woman scowled at him loosing her patience. 

“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to that baby. That little ones going to have a hard life by the looks of it”. Neal bit back a reply and thanked her quickly walking away. So she already thought he was going to be a crappy father, why should he expect anything different?

Emma already thought he was going to mess up, seriously, why should he expect anything different considering the type of father he had. Neal might as well not even bother to look for Emma he was starting to think he should have listened to August. She would be without him, but at least she would have a safe place to have the baby and food.

As he passed their floor on the stairwell, he paused for a long while, debating on just going home and sleeping. Finally going out to look won instead of sleep he jogged the rest of the way down the stairs and pulled his hood up as he went out into the rain. Hoping against hope that Emma wasn’t somewhere in this weather.

Neal took the car this time, driving to the library first, assuming she went and checked her emails and got distracted. He spent twenty minutes looking around but didn’t see her; it was close to closing time anyways. A tired looking woman with two teenagers smiled sadly at him, like she knew he was looking for a lost person.

Neal smiled back hurrying back out into the rain and starting up the engine to go drive to her second favourite place to be while he was working. Central park, he hoped to god that she wasn’t there words could not describe how mad he would be. It was passed dark, freezing and pouring down rain, nobody should be outside let alone a pregnant woman.

But Neal had this sinking feeling plus he knew Emma so he took the bug down the winding roads thankful for the streetlights. He was also thankful that he wasn’t even driving ten minutes before he spotted a soaked little blonde just sitting on a park bench as if she didn’t feel the rain at all. Neal stopped the car at the side of a street and run up to her.

She didn’t look up even though it had been obvious that he was walking up. “Emma! Jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Emma jumped and looked up at him. Did she have tears in her eyes? He couldn’t tell because of the rain. She didn’t have a coat on though, only a long sleeve shirt and she was visibly shaking. “Lets go”. Neal held out his hand. “Or do I have to pick you up and carry you because I swear to god“. 

He was cut off when she got up and started walking towards the car, ignoring his hand. Neal followed and started up the engine again, blasting the heat and grabbing the emergency blanket that he had put in the back, over her. “What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he manoeuvred the car out of the street.

Neal didn’t expect an answer, and he didn’t get one. It was stone silence as he drove back to the apartment, parked the car and got out. Well, if you didn’t count the teeth chattering that is. He followed her up the steps; surprised she kept the blanket around her shoulders. 

When they got to their door, she dug her keys out of her soaked messenger bag and put them up to the lock, fumbling with them, her hands shaking bad.

“Emma.. Give them to me”. Neal held a hand out to help her, and when he got ignored he tried again. “Come on”. Emma ignored him and the key slid into the lock making the door swing open. He followed her in and watched as she went to sit on the couch, soaking the cushions she chose to sit on. 

She was still crying, and she refused to look at him as he took off his shoes for hopefully the last time that night. “Babe, lets go take a hot shower, you need warmed up and to get out of those clothes. It’s a miracle if you don’t get sick”. Emma sniffed.

“I was just so mad at you”. Neal took her hand and pulled her up to a standing position making the blanket fall to the floor.

“Yeah?" She tried to step over it but tripped and stumbled forward before he caught her. “That’s quite enough”. He frowned and picked her up bridal style, successfully soaking himself. She let him do it, letting her legs swing uselessly, her soaked converse starting to make her feet itch. Emma was too tired to care and closed her eyes until they reached the bathroom.

Neal sat her down gently on the closed lid of the toilet and tugged at her shoelaces, surprised she wasn’t fighting. After her shoes, it was her socks and then he started working on separating soaked denim from skin, expecting a slap but none came. Once he had finished with his work he flipped the shower on, gently tugging the band holding her hair up and urged her into the shower.

Emma backed up into the hot stream, letting the water scale her soaked and freezing skin. “I’ll be right back”. She heard Neal mutter, and though he was probably going to go throw her soaked things into the wash. Emma sighed softly and tipped her hair back reaching for the shampoo bottle, which she found empty.

Neal was the last one to take a shower this morning before work, and he was the one who had the habit of leaving empty bottles. She was just about to yell for him to bring her some more when she remembered that they didn’t have any. Emma frowned and threw the empty bottle out of the curtain and sank down to the porcelain floor underneath the stream. Letting a fresh wave of tears overcome her straight away.

“Babe?" Just a few moments later, Neal opened the curtain; he stopped dead at the sight. 

“YOU USED THE REST OF THE SHAMPOO YOU IDIOT!" Emma screamed, he stood for a couple of minutes unsure of what to do. When it seemed she had calmed down a little bit he shrugged out of his t-shirt and grabbed a cloth to help her. “I’m suppose to be mad at you”. Emma sobbed into his chest as he started to scrub her down gently.

“I know, and I’m kind of mad at you, but if we keep this up any longer your going to end up killing yourself”. By the time he had finished her sobs had turned to silent tears and she was shivering. Neal slowly stood them up and turned the shower off grabbing a towel to wrap her, guiding her to their bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and immediately she went and curled up by her pillow, managing to look cute which made him smile slightly. Neal went and grabbed one of his t-shirts from the drawers and threw it onto the bed. “Here”. He yawned feeling even more exhausted. “And climb under the covers”.

Emma sighed and sat up reaching for the shirt and slipping it over her head before climbing underneath the covers and curling up. Neal smiled softly, turning off the light and joining her, falling asleep with his head near her incase she tried to sneak off again. She didn’t but around three in the morning they both got woken up by her coughing.

“See? This is why I was mad at you”. He groaned and sat up rubbing her back as she coughed even more. Neal threw the covers back and went to see if they had any cough medicine. It was highly doubtful, he knew but he went to check anyways. As if by magic he found some in the cupboard and took it back to her.

“We don’t know if it’s safe for the baby”. Emma pushed it away coughing at few more time.

“You being sick is not good for the baby”. She moaned snuggling further into her pillow. 

“It’s just a cough”. Neal placed the bottle on the side table trying not to become angry. 

“Yeah…. Just”. He grumbled. “Tomorrow we’re going to the doctors”. Emma’s eye shot open, she sat up to face him.

“We can’t afford it”. She complained irritably. “It’ll probably be better by tomorrow”. He didn’t think so, but let her curl back up into his arms and try to go back to sleep without any more arguments. It wasn’t like they got much sleep with her coughing like she was. 

When she did finally fall asleep around dawn for a couple of hours he spent the whole time fighting sleep. Neal slowly rubbed her back in a feeble attempt to relieve the cough. He huffed trying to bite back his anger at her; this was good practice for when the baby came. Practice makes perfect and maybe this was his chance to redeem himself.

Eventually Emma woke up as was expected by a bad coughing fit, making Neal cringe and get up. He went up stairs to ask Mrs Stevenson to use her phone. He was given it, after another short reprimanding about supporting his family. Neal sighed and rolled his eyes dialling the number and praying the doctor answered.

His prayers went unanswered though, when he got voicemail. Neal winced and left a message naming the name of the bottle and giving Mrs Stevenson’s number. “I’ll be up to check if he called back in a hour”. He promised and quickly ran back down to Emma. Neal found her curled up on the bed, much like she was when he left her, only this time as he sat down beside her she felt extremely hot.

He put the back of his hand up to her forehead and cursed softly, trying to remember back to his childhood what his mother would do for fevers. Neal was pretty sure he had some pretty bad ones, and that Emma had one now, especially because she was shivering against him. “God…..”. she whimpered and let him do what he may, coughs ripping apart her lungs. “I need a dam thermometer”. 

Neal cursed after a few more minutes, deciding to abandon trying to remember the old way of doing things. “Why don’t we have anything in this house?" He looked at her torn. Did he dare leave her again to bug Mrs Stevenson again? He didn’t have any choice, he realised after a few moments, so that’s what he did.

“Good lord, if the girls that sick, bring her up here”. Mrs Stevenson told him disapprovingly, and made it quite obvious that she wasn’t going to let him take the thermometer that easily. “That way you can answer when the doctor calls back too”.


	6. Chapter 6

Neal after a long debate with himself agreed that it would be best for Emma to come up. He jogged back down the flight of stairs and into their apartment reaching her in a matter of seconds. She didn’t look any better in fact a little worse which made him swallow back the tears as he kneeled down on the bed.

Neal gently wrapped the blanket around Emma and gently pulled her into his arms being careful not to hurt her. She looked so pale and lifeless he just hoped that it didn’t come down to taking her to the hospital. That was when things always became complicated and he didn’t want to loose Emma or their baby.

Neal felt very reluctant to even phone the doctor but he knew it was the right thing to do. He let out a long sigh and ran the back of his hand over her sweaty forehead it was as he feared the fever was becoming worse. Neal quickly and carefully grabbed another blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around her for extra warmth.

Emma mumbled a few words in her sleep at the movement causing him to lean down and place a soft kiss on her forehead to sooth her. Neal watched her for a second then wandered out towards the main door grabbing his keys making sure to lock the door, you never know who’s around.

He then proceeded to walk up the stairs carefully feeling like if he stopped for just a minute everything would catch up on him. How could he have been so stupid and reacted in that way towards August. 

Especially when Emma was there and had no clue who he was. Neal knew he had messed up big time it was just everything that August had caused really made him angry. He swore then and there he would make it up to Emma no matter the cost. As they reached Mrs Stevenson’s floor Neal took a few deep breaths trying to stop himself from collapsing from being over tired.

“How is she?" The elderly lady asked with a concerned look on her face as she pulled the door open. 

“Not very good I think its getting worse”. Neal rushed inside and waited in the hallway for Mrs Stevenson to point him in the right direction. She let the door shut behind her then led him into the small spare bedroom. “Are you sure about this I mean I don’t want to intrude or anything?" 

The older woman shook her head pulling back the covers for him to place Emma on the bed. Neal slowly placed her down in the middle of the bed with all the blankets still wrapped around her for extra warmth then pulled the cover up around her shoulders.

“I will go and make some soup it always helps”. Mrs Stevenson smiled and walked out of the room wanting to give them some time alone. He nodded and carefully sat on the edge of the bed sweeping her hair from her face gently.

“This is all my fault I should have just told you what happened to save all this crap. Maybe I should have even just listened to August and left you to find your way back to them. You wouldn’t be here now ill maybe you would be some place else happy”. Neal put his head in his hands and began to sob all the emotions from the last couple of days that had been building up was surfacing. 

For once he just wanted something to go right for them to be happy and not keep living with all these problems that keep popping up. Plus there was the whole August issue how was he suppose to deal with him just now? Just then the phone began to ring Neal jumped up and ran from the room hoping it was the Doctor getting back to them. 

The elderly lady was already picking up the phone and placing it to her ear saying a quick hello. She then listened and said a few words replaced the handset. “The Doctor is on his way he got a little bit held up”. Neal sighed in relief and gave a small smile feeling slightly more hopeful. “Go and sit with her I will let the doctor in when he arrives”. Mrs Stevenson gave a kind smile and turned back towards the kitchen.

He smiled not really sure how he could thank the elderly lady enough for all she was doing for them. She didn’t have to offer them her home or let him use her phone because he needed to top his phone up. She had really shocked him because half the time the elderly lady acted like she couldn’t stand him. Or maybe she just saw right through him and how much of a dead beat no body he was. 

Neal walked back into the small bedroom and went to sit on the edge of the bed gently taking her hand. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew his shoulders were being shook. Neal’s eye’s shot open and he sat up straight trying to remember where he was and what was going on. A man stood near the door he looked to be around mid forties, with a plump face and piercing eyes.

“Hello Mr Cassidy”. Mrs Stevenson stood behind him with tray of mugs for them.

“Hi”. Neal stood and moved out of the way to let the Doctor take a closer look. He set his bag down next to the bed and took out a stethoscope placing it around his neck ready. The doctor then gently placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and gave her a little shake. She mumbled a few words and sleepily opened her eyes shivering slightly.

“Hello Miss Swan could I listen to your breathing?” She gave a weak smile and tried to sit up slightly to make it easier for him. The Doctor took the stethoscope and gently placed it on her chest lifting the buds to his ears ready to listen. Neal stood to the side and watched as he carried on examining her and then checking if everything was okay with the baby. When the doctor took a step back and began packing up his case Neal stepped closer worried.

“Well it looks like pneumonia but I think there should be a second opinion that is why I suggest she should go to hospital”. The Doctor picked up his bag ready to go. “I will call for a ambulance straight away”. Neal shook his head in disbelief feeling himself start to panic, no she couldn’t go to hospital. 

“But we don’t have enough money to pay for the care we are barely getting by as it is”. The other man shook his head having no room or time for sympathy.

“If your girlfriend does not go to the hospital or get the correct care needed you will most certainly loose your baby or both”. He spoke very sternly like there was no room to argue. Neal shook his head still refusing to come to terms with the situation his world was falling apart and it was only going to become worse. 

Mrs Stevenson seeing his distress and having heard all of the conversation rushed into the room and placed a hand on his arm. “It is the right thing to do they are at risk if you don’t take her to the hospital”. Neal sighed not really sure what was going to happen now, he hadn’t noticed the Doctor take out his phone and ring for the ambulance.

“If you need any money I am happy to help”. She said softly. He shook his head the last thing he wanted was hand-outs because somebody felt sorry for them. This was his family he would find a way to get around it he wasn’t some sorry case.

“Thank you but it’s fine I can manage”. The elderly lady brow creased into worry she didn’t want to argue at a time like this so she left the subject. The Doctor made his way to the door stopping having just hung up his phone.

“The ambulance won’t be long I will meet you at the hospital”. He then turned and left the room without another word. Neal quickly hurried over to Emma who was slowly drifting off to sleep again. He gently took her hand and kissed the top of her head.

“We are going to get through this”. He whispered wrapping his free arm around her shoulders wanting to be as close as he could to her. Maybe later it would dawn on him what was really going to and how serious the situation was; maybe he would break down and loose it.

But right now all he wanted was to spend just a little time with her to let Emma know she wasn’t alone. It didn’t even feel like five minutes later and the paramedics were rushing into the apartment with a stretcher ready to take her away. Neal clutched her hand as they slid her over to the stretcher and strapped her in.

“I love you”. He whispered letting her hand fall as the two men left the room quickly. Mrs Stevenson held the door open for them as they left. “Go with them”. She urged when she saw Neal stood in the middle of the room looking unsure of what to do. He gave her a scared look then nodded quickly jogging passed her and down the steps just managing to catch the paramedics before they drove off.

Neal took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand clutching it tightly. Silence filled the air until they reached the hospital and he of course had to step out of the way and let the paramedics do their job. Emma was quickly rushed out of the van and into the hospital vanishing into a room. 

Neal tried to follow but was stopped by one of the nurses who told him to take a seat in the waiting room. He growled in frustration and went to the empty room pacing up and down. As the hours ticked by he watched as more and more nurses rushed in and out of the room but still no one came to let him know what was happening. 

Neal found himself thinking that the news must be bad if it’s taking this long or something must have happened, he was driving himself crazy with worry and over thinking things. That was until a nurse came out of the door with a clipboard in her hands.

“Mr Cassidy?" She spoke softly her eyes drifting up from the piece of paper she had in front of her. Neal stopped pacing afraid to speak from fear of breaking down.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can go in and see her now." The nurse smiled kindly at him. "But..." She hesitated, looking at his state. "Freaking out is not going to help her".

"I know". He whispered. "I won't”. 

The nurse kindly nodded and started down the hall, leading him to the room and letting him go inside alone. He was afraid to look, and made it at least halfway across the floor before looking up at the bed.

She was sleeping, her blonde hair knotted around her head and her glasses set on the table next to her. She looked so small compared to the machines that were beeping all around her and the IV in her arms. He frowned when he saw them; Emma hated needles and wasn't going to be to happy when she woke up.

“Hey Babe." He whispered, reaching out with a shaking fingers to stroke her cheek. It felt cold and clammy so he quickly brought his hand away and sat down in the blue hard-backed chair that was sitting near by.

“N-Neal?" He didn't know how long he sat there watching her sleep but eventually she started coughing and woke herself up.

"Yeah. I'm here, Emma". He immediately sat up and offered his hand. 

She went to grab it weakly, and as she moved her arm, felt the IV's pulling. "What?" She whispered, outraged. "What’s happening? Neal!" She looked around wildly. "I can’t be here!

"Shhh Shhh!" He hissed as the heart monitor went crazy and tears started falling down her pale face. "Babe, listen to me. Yes you do. We could lose the baby if you don't get better”. 

"Baby?" She frantically tried to reach down to her stomach, almost ripping the IV out.

Immediately Neal realized that that was the wrong thing to say. "Shhhhhh he's fine, Emma, At least for now".

"Mr. Cassidy is right, Miss Swan, the baby is fine for now". As Neal looked up, he saw a middle aged man in a lab coat checking the machines. He seemed to be checking the machines with a concerned look on his face, but as he turned his attention back on his patient, he masked it well. "But you do have pneumonia, and it can be fatal for both mother and child, and panicking will only make those chances worse. We caught yours early enough that we can give you the treatment and the chances of long term consequences will go dramatically down."

"Hear that, Emma?" Neal grabbed her hand. "It's all going to be alright if you just calm down".

Emma had tears in her eyes that were running down her cheeks, but she nodded shakily, watching the doctor fiddle with a few things before he gave them a parting smile and went on to check the next patient.

"Neal, I can not be here. You know how expensive hospitals are!" She exclaimed between coughs.

"Yeah, I do know, and I got it covered". He sighed, lying softly.

"How?!" She exclaimed. "With the non existent money from the watches? Or maybe that guy that you almost knocked out at the doctors office is your rich uncle!"

“That guy definitely was not related to me at all, trust me on that, and I’m not doing anything illegal, I just got it figured out, alright? If you don't know by now I will do anything possible for you and our baby, and contrary to what you might believe, I know enough to not get my ass thrown in jail right now, so just don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is calming down and getting some sleep". He squeezed her hand lightly.

She nodded, sniffled and coughed a few times, wiping her eyes, tugging at the IV's again. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stayed out in the rain".

Neal frowned. "Honestly. Babe, the virus was probably already inside of you so I am the one who should be sorry for not being able to give you the food and environment you deserve". He bit his lip, Mrs. Stevenson's words coming back to haunt him.

"I didn't get sick because I ate a banana for breakfast." She whispered. "And blame game". He made a noise that was suppose to be a chuckle but didn't quite make it. She always said that they could play the blame game for hours, so when he started with it, she would always just say those words, and that was his que to shut up.

He did most times, but that was only because if he didn't, he would have to live with an hormonal fit that put all pregnant women to shame. "Shut your eyes and sleep". He whispered, stroking her cheek. "The sooner you get rest, the sooner you get better. The sooner you get better, the sooner you get sent home, and I think I owe you a nice hot bubble bath and a full day to spend with me".

"Mmm." She responded, a little smile forming on her lips. "That sounds nice".

He returned her smile, glad she didn't complain that he just offered to spend the day home from work without pay. "We'll do anything you want, babe, just sleep, I can tell your exhausted".

"You're exhausted too". She mumbled.

"But I'm not the one pregnant or sick". There was no point of denying it, it would just cause more argument.

She giggled softly. At least he thought that's what she attempted to do. "So help me if you ever do get pregnant".

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious".

She was only eighteen. She had a long life ahead of her, she didn't deserve to die. Plus what about all the people from their world that were destined to die with her, maybe not on the same day, but the minute she died, all hope for them would be lost and they would be as good as dead. What about his child?

Didn't he or she get a say? If this was fates twisted way of not saving the fairytale town the child had nothing to do with that, so why should it get punished. Emma didn't even ask for anything to do with it. There had to be a better way for fate to handle this. It could at least take him. He had been through...well, more then his fair share. 

Emma would be devastated, he knew she would be, but he also knew how strong she was and that she would eventually move on with the child and have a chance at the life she was suppose to get.

He groaned and rolled over, punching the pillow and holding onto hers more tightly. The nurse that was attending Emma had found him fighting sleep clutching her hand way past visiting hours.

He could tell by her kind smile, that she was going to let him stay the night, but when she asked him to move so that she could switch out her IV's without waking her, and she realised he couldn't even walk straight when he got up, he got sent home.

"You will be no help to her like this, and trust me people don't sleep good on the cots we supply, so why don't you go home tonight, get some sleep and get some stuff together and come back first thing tomorrow morning?" She offered.

Well, it wasn't an offer, he could have refused, this was more of a command, because there was no way he was going to get anywhere if he had refused. He agreed, he would be no help to Emma if she was exhausted, but he also wanted to stay with her.

What if she woke up and started freaking out again? It would only get worse once she realized that he wasn't there. He sighed and made sure the specific nurse had his cell phone number in case there was an emergency.

It wasn't until he got home (It was a wonder that he made it home without totalling the car) that he remembered that he was out of minutes and wouldn't get anymore until the next week, when he got paid. He scowled and kicked the wall, dropping into bed. 

There was nothing he could do about it and the hospital wasn't full of idiots, they would call Mrs. Stevenson, the contact number he gave them in the first place. The old women would be cranky as hell, but she would make her way downstairs to wake him up, she proved that earlier this afternoon.

At that thought, he moved onto the couch, dragging both his and her pillows with him and getting the old comforter of the back. He was closer to the door this way, if he stayed in their bedroom, in the back of the apartment, the chances was less he would hear the pounding on the door if he should so happen to fall asleep.

Two o clock, three o clock, four o clock, he watched each passing hour on the digital clock on the kitchen microwave and each time he glanced at it with half opened, blurry eyes, he cursed basically everyone he knew.

August, that nurse, even his father, it didn't matter, he just needed someone to blame, under the strange assumption that it would make him feel better. It didn't, because no matter how much Emma said "Blame game" he would still think that it was his fault.

 

"I'm here to see a Miss Swan?" August walked up to the front desk, and watched the red headed nurse frown as she typed something into the computer that she was sitting in front of.

"A Miss Swan?" She asked with suspicion, hitting a key and peering up at him. "Are you related?"

"I'm her brother." August swiftly lied, trying to look convincing. He kind of was. Guardian was kind of like a brother, but the nurse would not understand if he said guardian. She appraised him for a good minute until she nodded. 

"Room 302, up the elevator, first door on the right". He nodded his thanks and walked forward hitting the call button for the elevator, and impatiently bouncing on his feet, waiting for it.

He glanced back at the nurse one time before it came, just praying that she wouldn't call up to Emma's room to warn her that her brother was coming to visit. She seemed to be immersed in a new file though, and at that point the elevator opened, allowing him inside, so he figured the chances were slim. 

He pressed the button for the third floor, but got stuck on the second floor when a group of doctors in white lab coats came in all huddled over the same clipboard. The brunette women reached over and pressed the button for the fifth floor, giving him a small smile as she did, but other then that, they paid him no mind, even when the elevator stopped for him.

He got off and quickly located the room, noticing that the hallway was virtually empty, even for as early as it was. She was still sleeping, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. 

She looked as if she'd had a rough night, and the pale blue hospital blanket that a nurse probably threw over her was bunched up around her legs, revealing her pale pink hospital gown, and her bare arms. He peered at her stomach, biting his lip.

Baelfire's baby that was growing inside of her had to be a couple months along by now, but yet he couldn't really tell the difference. Maybe it was because the gown was obviously to huge on her or the fact that he hadn't been around a single pregnant woman in his life to know the difference, unless they were about to pop. He frowned and wandered around to the other side of her, steadying the machine that was tracking her heartbeat when the she moaned.

"Neal?" Her voice sounded tired.

He jumped and debating on not saying anything but knew that it was only a matter of time until her eyes focused. "No. It's very early and he was exhausted so he sent me to check on you".

At his voice, her eyes widen as she looked like she was going to try to sit up, but quickly realized it was a bad idea. "You're the guy..."

"From yesterday? I know". He nodded.

"Yeah, you're the guy he punched in the face!" She coughed a good few times, but still managed to glare at him.

"I guess you did see that." He murmured.

"Yeah I did! Neal almost landed his ass in jail!" She glared at him harder if that was even possible. "Look, I am really not sure what is or was going on between you two but I'm pretty sure that the stunt I saw in the parking lot yesterday wasn't between two buddies, especially not ones close enough that they would send each other to check on there fatally sick wife in the hospital".

"Wife?" August narrowed his eyes.

"Girlfriend." She quickly corrected. "Pregnant Girlfriend, and we are going to get married someday so what does it matter?"

"Labels do matter." He responded, slightly relieved that he did not miss Bealfire actually marrying her because that would make his life all the more difficult.

"Says the creepy guy that broke into my hospital room".

"I did not break in the door was open and the nurse told me to come right up and I am only checking on your well being".

"Well I am fine thank you." She sniffed. "Now you can go".

"Except I'm afraid I can't". He sighed. "Neal told me to stay until he can get here".

"Like hell he did!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even as sick as what she was she still had bite in her. She definitely was the saviour. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but he's not here is he?"

At that she turned her head to the bedside table. When he looked, he knew exactly what she was going for. "We don't have to wake him up". He took her phone in his own hands. "He is going to be a daddy soon, he needs his sleep".

"You give that back!" Her eyes widened again, scared. "Or I'm calling a nurse!"

He chuckled, playing with the phone. "And what will you say exactly? That you're throwing you're own brother out?"

She glared. "Now you are definitely not my brother, lair".

"Ah, but we are definitely in a hospital and there is definitely no way I will be able to hurt you". He pointed out shrugging. "And we may not be siblings by blood, but I practically am your brother if you look at it a certain way".

Emma sighed. "You escaped from the mental ward".

He sighed and replaced her phone on the table out of reach. "Ever heard the story of Pinocchio?"

"So it's story time now?"

He shrugged. "Everybody loves a good story and who knows? Your baby might like it".

"My baby already knows that one". She shot back.

August almost chuckled. "Well fine then, how about Snow White?"

"And the seven dwarfs?"

He chuckled. "So you do know it".

"Something about a dam apple!" She snapped. "I don't know I was a bit to busy running away from foster homes to care all that much about fairy tales".

He frowned but quickly hid it. "Well that's to bad, I personally love fairy tales, especially that one, it has the most love and betrayal in it".

She rolled her eyes. "Betrayal? Snow white could not control how beautiful she was, the queen was a stuck up bitch".

"Some says that's not what the queen cared about most, some say Snow White was responsible for the Queens true love dying".

"That's bull crap. She was vain and did not have a true love".

He smirked. "In my version she did. And she cursed all the land just to exact revenge on Snow White".

"Wow". Emma rolled her eyes. "She must have really loved him".

"Maybe". August allowed. "Maybe not, we're not her".

Emma nodded. "Your not". She agreed. "I guess nobody except the author knows".

"Or her herself". August shrugged.

"She's not real, she is just a character in a book".

August stared at her for a few seconds, considering his options. "Well aren't you just a little skeptical". He decided on.

She coughed and yawned. "I'm a sick pregnant woman who is laying here talking to a guy who all my senses scream is a creepy rapist, about fairytale's, I think being skeptical is the least of my problems". She frowned, rubbing her stomach.

"Creepy rapist?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She narrowed her eyes. "I should be calling the police right now. In fact I don't know why I'm not! You are obviously no good and you lied to the nurses. We are not related in any way and screw you for taking advantage of a pregnant women! I just want Neal". She had tears in her eyes by the end of her rant and was reaching for her phone again.

"Emma, no". He grabbed her cell again.

She gave a strangled cry of frustration. "I'm not going to lay here and listen to you telling me kids stories! Pretty soon Neal is going to come or the nurse is going to come check on me and you will be screwed!" As she said it, she reached over and pressed the round red button connected to her bed to call a nurse, refusing to look at him, and trying to wipe her tears away.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal stared at the clock for a few more minutes then decided it was time to get up. It was no use trying to sleep now there was too much running through his mind. Plus he was eager to get back to Emma she was alone and in hospital.

Neal had this strange feeling like something wasn’t right he tried to shrug it off but it didn’t seem to work. He glanced down at the clock not wanting to leave too early because that might worry Emma so he decided to take a quick shower.

That would at least put some time in and maybe make him feel a little fresh and not like death. Neal wandered through to the bathroom and switched on the shower ready before going and collecting some clean clothes.

When he walked back through there was no sound of running water Neal cursed and brought his fist up hitting the tiled wall. For a moment all the pain and anger that was building up in his chest was numb until it came crashing down and fell to his knees sobbing.

Why was all this happening to them was it because he hadn’t been completely honest with Emma from the start? Or maybe because he hadn’t worked up the courage to tell her about everything August had told him. 

They were basically living a big fat lie who was he kidding when Emma did find out she would be furious with him. She would probably leave him that was if they got over this whole illness.

Neal put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated groan wanting to hit that wall again to feel something other then what was building up inside of him. This was not how it was suppose to be he wasn’t meant to fall in love with someone who was from the enchanted forest let alone Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter.

Neal still had that strange feeling that something wasn’t right he stood and switched the shower off dumping his clean clothes on the bed as he walked passed. As he walked into the hallway a pile of letters on the mat caught his attention. Neal crouched down and scooped them up shuffling through he wasn’t sure why he bothered because they were all bills.

He came to a stop at the letter which read water bill and sighed how was he suppose to bring Emma home to this. How was he suppose to support them his wage wasn’t even that good even if he did do over time. And with Emma unable to work due to her illness that was putting even more strain on them before long they were going to be homeless.

Neal wasn’t even sure he could look her in the eye and tell her everything was going to be okay because in all reality it was far from being okay. He had a choice to make go back to the hospital and support Emma or walk out of this door and go the opposite way not looking back. 

Neal reached for the door and pulled it open stepping out into the dark hall he quickly locked the door and made his way down the stairs. All the time the same question was running through his mind left or right? 

When he reached the door leading out onto the street Neal stopped and weighted up his options Emma would be heart broken if he left her but she would also find a way back to her family. Did he really have the guts to leave his only true family?

Neal raked his hand through his hair no he couldn’t live without her he knew that and whatever anybody threw at them they were going to get through it. So he turned in the direction of the hospital and walked quickly eager to see Emma. 

Neal entered the hospital and made his way to her room feeling ever so slightly on edge. What he saw next had him fighting back anger August was there in Emma’s room. She looked panicked as the nurse argued with the man trying to get him to leave.

“What the hell?" Neal shouted his eyes moving from Emma to August who was still trying to put up a fight. He didn’t know whether to grab August and throw him out or go to Emma. The first option would probably get him banned from the hospital so he moved to her side. Emma launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his middle burying her face in his chest while sobbing loudly. 

“Babe it’s okay”. Neal rubbed her back to try and calm her down as August finally left but not without saying some final words. 

“You need to tell her the truth it’s for her own good”. The door shut behind him leaving the only sound in the room which was loud sobs. This was his fault he should have refused to leave her side maybe then August wouldn’t of come. Neal rested his chin on her head gently quite content with holding her for the moment.

He placed a kiss on her forehead keeping his arms protectively around her almost scared to let go. Emma not long after gave in to sleep feeling like she couldn’t stay awake any longer but she still had questions that needed answering. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became steady as his arms fell limp around him.

Neal slipped from sitting behind her and gently lay her down on the bed pulling a blanket over her now sleeping form. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips letting her know he was still here.

Neal dragged a chair to the side of the bed and took a seat reaching out and taking her hand, running his fingers over the back. How could he have even thought about leaving her? They needed each other and somehow they were going to get through this hard time. 

Neal found himself being woken up a few hours later by a nurse who was checking the IV. She gave him a warm smile and pressed a few buttons on the machine then left. Neal rubbed at his eyes unsure of how long he had slept for but he did know he had had a hell of a better sleep near Emma.

When they were apart it just didn’t feel the same like something was going to happen. Neal leaned forward and brushed the stray piece of hair away from her face. “I love you Emma Swan”. He whispered brushing his hand along her soft cheek. Emma muttered a few words in her sleep and shifted slightly but didn’t waken. 

Neal smiled and took his hand away decided to go and get a drink since he hadn’t in awhile, plus they didn’t have any food in the apartment. He walked across the room and stopped at the door glancing back at her before pulling the door open and stepping out into the busy corridor. It didn’t take long to find a vending machine that had coffee.

Neal dipped his hand in his pocket and brought out some loose change but it wasn’t enough. He kicked the machine and leaned his back against the wall he had to think about doing a few extra shifts to pay for everything.

“Hey, I don’t want a fight I’m not here to cause trouble”. Neal turned to see August holding up his hands and edging forward.

“Go to hell”. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his smug face tonight.

“She had to know the truth don’t you get that”. August pushed earning a glare in return. 

“Have you ever though that maybe she doesn’t want to save this town, maybe she wants a normal life away from all that fairy tale shit”. Neal wasn’t sure what caused him to say all that but he was quite pleased he had.

“Or maybe you’re just scared that you will have to face your father again after all these years”. He shook his head refusing to believe a single word he had his reasons ones that he didn’t want to share. “Emma has a chance to reconnect with her family you can’t deny her that”. 

Neal rubbed his hand down his face feeling like the walls were closing in on him. He didn’t want to make this decision right now not when Emma was so ill he had to focus on getting her better then worry about that later. 

“I’ll tell her but not right now”. August nodded still not moving from his place. “But you have to agree to stop this creepy stalker act your freaking Emma out and it’s not good for her or the baby”. Neal dug his hands into his jean pockets as he pushed off the wall. 

“Okay I’ll lay off you both but just don’t go back on your promise and don’t leave it to long”. August turned as he walked passed him and back down the corridor. Neal was thankful when he didn’t follow him right now he just wanted some time alone with Emma or maybe some peace to think all this crap through. 

When was the right time to tell her about where she was really from without freaking her out? He could hardly go hey Emma you were born in fairy tale land and transported to this world but it’s okay because your family’s here waiting for you to break some curse a evil queen put on the town.

Oh and by the way you’re the saviour. Emma would probably ship him off to a mental hospital. Neal slipped into her room and resumed his seat beside the bed she was awake now and staring at the ceiling.

“Hey”. Emma turned her head and gave him a slight smile her hands gently placed on her stomach. “So what did he say to you?" Neal didn’t want to push her especially if she was scared to talk about it.

“Fairy tales”. She muttered. “So are you going to tell me the real reason he is following us?" He leaned forward and placed his hands over his mouth.

“Babe I will tell you but you’ve gotta trust me when I say not right now. All you need to focus on is getting better”. Emma bit her lip her eyes moving away from his she was becoming nervous he could tell. So Neal quickly stood and went to sit on the side of the bed bringing her into his arms carefully.

“Is he a old friend of yours?" Emma whispered looking up at him trying to gage his reacting. 

“Not exactly, more of an old friend of yours”. She shifted out of his arms a confused look on her face. “A old family friend I guess you could say”. Neal knew he was digging himself a very big hole here by telling her all this because she was going to push for answers.

“I don’t have any family the only one I do have are in this room”. Emma stared at him silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I know but it’s complicated babe I’ll explain it later”. Neal leaned forward and kissed away her tears.

“But you can’t drop something like that then expect me to forget about it”. He pulled her into his arms to be shoved away she was panicking he had to calm her quickly.

“GET OFF ME!" Emma growled as the nurse conveniently rushed in and put a needle in her arm causing her to go limp.

“What the hell did you do that for?" Neal stood causing the nurse to step back slightly scared. 

“It isn’t good for her condition to be having panic attacks I’m sorry”. He slumped down in the chair and once again took her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Neal didn't know how long he waited for Emma to slowly wake up, but eventually she did, eyes fluttering as she moan softly. "Neal?" She asked weakly and he barely had time to respond before she was calling his name more sharply. "Neal, the bin!"

He blinked and quickly passed her the little pale pink container and turned away slightly as she violently threw up in it, pushing it to the side. Almost immediately, a pretty brunette nurse came and took the bin off the table, smiling shyly and pushing a waste basket over with her toe in case anything else came up while she was gone.

"The sedative will do that, babies and it tend not to get along."

"But it was safe for the baby, right?" Neal gave her an accusing look.

"Of course." It didn't seem to bother the nurse as she walked towards the door. "You really shouldn't worry, your wife and child are safe with us."

Neal sighed as she left the room. "Yeah Neal, you really shouldn't worry." Emma frowned and reached for the glass of water on the table.

"You telling me that this is funny." He grabbed the glass and helped her sit up a little bit so that she could drink. When she was done she handed it back to him and he set it down, stroking her cheek gently and rubbing her bump.

"I know, but baby is fine now." She managed a smile at him. "It just doesn't like the taste of medicine like any child."

Neal chuckled and continue to make contact with her stomach. "Yeah well, they should bring you something to eat soon, that is...if you can eat." He finished with a frown. Since the nurse sent him home last time he realised he had no idea how she was doing other then just "fine."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "I ate a bit of jelly and some fruit while you were gone just now. My chest feels better and I have a little appetite, but you know...hospital food." She made a face.

He laughed, finding it adorable. "You still look pale." He brushed her hair out of her face. "And I'm sorry babe, I can't do much about that. Other then having whatever you want when you come home, have any ideas?"

Emma stared up at him. Anything she wanted? She bit her lip, a lot coming to mind. She had to learn to ignore her cravings as much as she could, so she barely wanted to speak up now, especially since she knew Neal had missed several possible shifts of work already.

"Whatever we have is fine." She shook her head. "As long as it's cooked at home, I won't be picky."

His face fell, knowing what she was thinking, but deciding that he would drop it and get it out of her later. He was just thankful that she didn't immediately start pressing the August issue again. If all goes well, he wouldn't have to deal with that issue again until they were at home and she was safe in his arms.

"We'll find something." He bent down to kiss her cheek. As he did, a throat cleared and he quickly straightened himself to see a doctor in a white lab coat standing there with the clean pink container.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan, you might need this." He set the bin down with a smirk. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired." Emma took Neal's hand and held it lightly. It felt cold and he rubbed the back of it with his fingers to warm it.

"Well you're pregnant, which makes you tired and the Pneumonia makes you tired, so its sort of a double edged sword." He laughed. "Other than that?"

"Not terrific." She shrugged. "But fine, much better then when I came in."

"That's the purpose." He smiled, taking his stethoscope from around his neck and pressing it up against the thin material of her gown to listen. "Deep breaths?" He asked and she complied, at some points making faces as her coughing was getting worse. After he was done with her chest, he moved the bed up some and had her sit up so he could listen in through her back.

"Alright." He took the tool out of his ears and put it back around his neck. "It looks as if you are making progress, but don't get too excited yet. I know you husband here was worried about financial burdens and we do understand that, but the fact of the matter is your pregnant and the average stay for you no matter how severe the case is or how soon we get it treated is more then a week."

Neal cursed silently and bit his lip as Emma just nodded. "Boyfriend. He's just my boyfriend, not husband yet." She told the doctor as if it was the most important thing of the moment.

"Ah." He nodded. "So Mr...?"

"Cassidy." Neal supplied, refusing to look at Emma for the moment. Why did she feel the need to point that out? "Neal."

"Mr Cassidy? Doctor Spragins." He reached out a hand with a gold wedding ring on it. Neal took it and shook it briefly.  
"You will be the first one to know when Emma here is free to go." Dr. Spragins assured.

Neal nodded. "I appreciate it.” The doctor shot one of his smiles again and stepped back slightly, looking at his records.

"Now your regular doctor sent over your prenatal records and you said you did not want to find out the sex of the baby?"

Emma shook her head. "I think it will be a nice surprise, as long as its healthy we don't care, do we Neal?"

It was the first time he looked at her since the comment and he nodded mutely, trying to find something in her eyes that would give him a hint.

"It's just nice to confirm before we start doing ultra sounds that we can cover up the parts if you don't want to know." The doctor explained.

Neal was eventually forced to leave Emma's bedside to go complete some shifts. He was worried as hell about August going back on his word, but he figured the moment Emma saw him she would start freaking out again, and the nurses would kick him out. Plus, Neal had scrapped up just enough money to put minutes on both of their cell phones, telling Emma she was to call him immediately if something was wrong.

So for the next five days the ritual was to pull eight to ten hour shifts, heavily relying on coffee, and nights were spent with Emma holding her hand and mainly talking about the baby. 

When he eventually pulled himself away from her (the hospital was fairly flexible with visiting hours) he unlocked their apartment door and fell onto the sofa to try to sleep before it all started again the next morning.

The sleep was rare, and it came and went, all basically depending on Emma's mood and how bad she was coughing that day. On the very bad nights he would stay up and clean the apartment spotless, telling himself that when she came home and saw it, it would make him feel better.

By day four he had run out of things to do so he was forced to just lay there and toss around how exactly he was going to tell Emma the truth about her. The only problem was that no matter how much he worded it differently in his mind, it always came out the same way so it barely made a difference.

Maybe he didn't have to tell her. Maybe after she got out of the hospital, he could keep August at bay easier. At this point he was fairly confident that Emma had forgot what he had said about family friends or at least she hadn't brought it up again. Then again, he thought they were both avoiding certain subjects in order not to get the other upset.

She hadn't brought up why it was so important for her to clarify that he was her boyfriend and not husband, but then again, he hadn't asked in case it induced another panic attack. Honestly maybe he was afraid of her answer, although the logical part of him realised it might have just of been innocent.

He felt like shit though, even more so then he had been feeling. Not only can he not provide for her, the world was going to take it as he hadn't married her yet so that it was easier to escape when the child was born. 

Of course that wasn't the case and the truth was he thought Emma deserved a better wedding then what he could provide her with now, so he thought it better to wait, but nobody else was going to listen to that. Now he was the bad guy once again.

After a week of feeling like the scum of the earth, he walked into the hospital after a particularity long shift to some good news.

"Doctor says I can go." Emma grinned at him she was sitting up in bed, eating some jelly out of a pot.

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really." Doctor Spragins came up behind him. "Emma is free to leave all you need to do is stop downstairs on the way out and sign the discharge papers." He handed him a paper, which as he glanced at it was a list of signs and symptoms to watch out for.

He grinned as he stifled a yawn. "Thanks doctor."

The doctor nodded. "It's what we're here for and don't take this personally but I hope I don't see you two again."

Neal chuckled. "You and me both." He watched as the doctor walked from the room and then turned to Emma.

"I can finally sleep in the same bed as you."

"I know right?" She threw the empty pot away and set the spoon down on the table.

"I brushed my hair for the first time in a week."

He laughed. "Is the first thing we're doing when we get back is take a shower?" She nodded and watched him go pick up her bag that he brought just yesterday with her clothes in it.

"Actually maybe the first thing we should do is go up and thank Mrs. Stevenson." He thought out loud, giving her an outfit. "I ran into her a couple days ago before work and...she'll be really mad if you get out without telling her." He cringed, remembering his run in with her.

"Alright." He agreed. "Get the door?" She nodded at it and slipped out of the hospital gown as he stood guard, pausing for a moment to caress her bump. "Our babies strong, daddy."

"Yes it is mommy." He grinned and watched as the bump got covered with cloth. "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded. "I think so, you have the car right?"

"Do you think that I would really let my pregnant girlfriend walk home from the hospital?" He paused a bit at girlfriend and sighed.

"Well, I wasn't sure about gas." She frowned.

"Its fine, babe, I got it all under control." He held a hand out for her which she took and coughed briefly in her sleeve.

"Bye horrible room." She whispered which made him chuckle.

"Actually babe, I have something to talk to you about." He paused in the doorway and turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Her eyes were confused.

He chuckled and reached out to brush one side of her hair from her face. "Actually it's a question." He bit his lip awkwardly. "I know I could do this much better and some people have elaborate plans and romantic music and chocolate, but the most important thing I could ever offer you is myself. You know I love you, Emma, and there will never be anyone else, so will you make me feel like the luckiest man alive and marry me?"

Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she nodded. He immediately kissed her softly for a moment. "Now you can call me your fiance, oh and we can tell our kids that I literally proposed to you in the worse place ever." He laughed.

"It's not the worse place ever." She laughed softly with him. "If you were going for that you should have done it in a garbage dump."

He laughed and bent down and kissed her bump, grinning. "Hear that baby? Mommy and Daddy are getting married."


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed since Emma had been discharged from the hospital and things at first seemed nice but soon fell back into routine. Emma had for once listened to Neal and let him take care of her. But she had soon got bored and started going around tidying things and complaining about being shut away. 

Neal had laughed at her at first but soon stopped when she gave him death glares. He had tried to make everything perfect for her and not let the never-ending pile of bills get to him.

Neal had done everything in his power to make sure Emma didn’t find out about the bills but when there was a phone call about the water being cut off he had too. 

That or he would find himself making up an excuse as to why there wasn’t any water to be able to shower. So one night they were snuggling while watching some movie Neal had told her which hadn’t been one of his better ideas. 

Emma had stormed off and locked herself in the bedroom threatening him if he ever so much as came in the room. It had taken a lot to get her out of the bedroom and she made it very clear she wasn’t talking to him even if he did purchase her favourite food. 

Neal very reluctantly had been doing longer shifts and coming home late in the night with hopes of earning some extra money. He even though about getting another job but he was already exhausted and felt completely run down to the point he would end up sleeping in the car not being able to make it up the stairs. But if it helped get extra money for the baby and get everything they needed for it he was glad. 

Neal let out a long sigh as he pushed the apartment door shut and was greeted by darkness. Yet another bill he had forgotten to pay less then a week ago. He made his way down the hall and into the living room to be see the room lit up by tea lights. 

Neal was preparing himself for when Emma stared yelling at him for not paying the bill but instead he found her in the kitchen hunched over the counter. As he moved forward he realised she was transfixed by a book in her hands.

“Babe?" Neal tiredly leaned against the counter feeling his head pounding. Emma waited a minute before she tore her gaze from the book and looked at him. “I’m sorry”. She had tear tracks down her face that made him feel guilty for everything. Emma bit her lip and placed the book down on the counter giving a sniff. 

“It wasn’t suppose to be like this I was meant to give you everything. You don’t deserve this and you have every right to be angry with me. Hell I’m angry with myself”. A tear slid from his eye as all these emotions came pouring out.

He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was tired or the weight of everything was catching up to him. Emma shook her head and slid off the stood walking into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

“I don’t want everything I just want you and our baby”. Neal wrapped his own arms around her rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“But all this crap we have to deal with I should make it all right”. She looked up at him her glasses all wonky and her eyes shiny with unshed tears. Their situation might not have been perfect or the best but she didn’t care the love they held for each other was real and would get them through these hard times. 

Neal saw the love she held every time she looked at him even when she was angry and threatened to throw him out. He leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a very tender kiss. 

His hand automatically going to the swell of her stomach wanting to be close to the baby. “I love you both”. Emma grinned at him placing her head back down on his chest quite content for the moment. A knock sounded at the door brining them out of their moment.

“I’ll get it”. Neal pulled away from her and walked back through to the hall stopping and pulling open the door. Mrs Stevenson stood at the door with a covered dish in her hands.

“Are you going to stand there gorping at me or actually let me inside to serve the food up before it gets cold”. He nodded coming out of his shocked state and stepped aside letting the elderly lady inside. Neal shut the door and followed her back through to the living room.

“Dear do you have plates?" Emma quickly moved her book out of the way and rushed to grab three plates for them. “How are you feeling?" Mrs Stevenson had been a great help these past few weeks making sure they didn’t go without anything even if they did lie. And even though she wouldn’t admit it she thought a lot of the young couple. 

Emma watched as the other woman dished out the food the sweet aroma filling the room. “A lot better I mean it’s still there and I still have to take meds”. Neal handed them both some cutlery and took a seat beside Emma. They ate in silence for a little while until they were finished and Mrs Stevenson insisted on helping with the dishes.

“Is there anything you need dear?" She passed Emma a plate to dry half whispering. She thought about it for a long second knowing Neal would hardly like her next idea but it was extra money towards the baby.

“Do you still need someone to do odd jobs for you?" The older woman kept her eyes trained on the water.

“Are you sure your up to it?" Emma nodded eagerly. “Then I can think of a few little jobs you can do but not every day because I don’t want you over working yourself”. She nodded and grinned widely.

“Thank you”. Just then Emma felt the strangest sensation something moving within her. She gasps and placed a hand on her stomach, Mrs Stevenson looked up with a worried expression. “The baby’s just moved”. The other woman smiled and reached out her hand carefully. 

“May I?" Emma nodded taking her hand and placing it in the right place. Neal walked in on them like this a few moments later.

“Babe?" She greeted him with a wide smile and motioned for him to come over. He rushed over and let her take his hand placing it down to feel the little kick. “Hey”. Neal gave her one of his cheeky grins. 

They stood like that for sometime until Mrs Stevenson excused herself along with her dish. They both thanked the elderly lady and decided to call it a night. 

As they lay in bed Emma stared at the ceiling trying to decide whether she should tell Neal about her going to work for Mrs Stevenson again a few days. He had become really protective since she had come out of hospital she knew he wasn’t going to take this news well.

But she couldn’t sit in the apartment bored everyday and at least it would get her out for a couple of hours and with company. Emma knew the elderly lady wouldn’t let her do too much, maybe if she waited to tell Neal. It wasn’t lying not really and he didn’t have a choice once he knew. 

She rolled over onto her side trying to maybe get some rest but her mind was racing with thoughts. What would it be like once the baby was here? She’d have to find a real job and start earning a little bit more money. 

They still had to go and shop for the baby but luckily they had put away some money for that. And she couldn’t wait until they actually went shopping for stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma rolled over onto her back and reached out her hand to the other side of the bed to find it empty. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room hoping to see him. But she knew he would be getting ready to leave for work like every morning. Emma let out a long sigh and pulled herself up to a sitting position glancing over at the clock. 

She found it sad that they rarely spent time together and the time they did have it was limited. She missed him a lot, which made her feel instantly stupid because they saw each other in the evenings. Deep down she had this fear that once the baby came she would be doing it alone and Neal would have the excuse of work. 

Emma hadn’t voiced these concerns because she hadn’t wanted to start an argument. That’s all they seemed to be doing lately arguing about small things, the main topic being money. She was then brought out of her thoughts by the door to their room opening revealing Neal. “Morning”. Emma smiled noticing the mug he had in his hand.

“Hey”. Neal moved across the room and placed the mug down on the side table before sitting on the edge of the bed. “So I was thinking about taking sometime off so we could spend the day together”. Emma’s face dropped instantly of course she wanted to spend the day with him, but she had also promised to go do some odd jobs for Mrs Stevenson.

That was another thing she was meant to tell him but seemed to keep slipping her mind. She tried to think of an excuse anything that would make him change his mind. 

“I was going to go to the library”. Emma immediately kicked herself at the lame excuse and watched as his face fell feeling rejected. 

“But you can go anytime”. She wanted to agree and let this guilt slip away but instead she bit her lip.

“Have I done something to upset you?" Neal reached out a hand and placed it on her arm, knowing fine well how she got sometimes with mood swings. It was like one minute she loved him and the next he had done everything wrong.

Emma shook her head and reached for the mug smelling the sweet aroma of the hot chocolate. It wasn’t a lot but she enjoyed the small luxury of the chocolate drink. Neal let out a sigh and scrubbed his free hand over his face, so much for a good idea. “Guess I’m going to work after all”.

He stood and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving the room without anymore words said. Emma wanted to scream how could she have just sat there and let him down like that. She could see the excitement on his face before he had even suggested they spent the day together. 

Of course she could have phoned Mrs Stevenson and explained she couldn’t make it today, he would have been none the wiser. But she had this worry that she wasn’t doing enough for her little family they had fought so hard to keep.

Emma had doubts and fears and they were becoming too much for her to keep to herself. She wanted to feel like she was providing too and not just Neal, she hoped he understood that’s why she still went up the stairs to Mrs Stevenson’s.

At the minute Emma felt more then useless yes she understood that she had to tone it down a bit and couldn’t do too much, but she still wanted to help. Then there were the doubts that would she be good enough for this baby, she was only eighteen barely out of the foster system.

She wanted to give this baby everything she had never had, a loving family a home and to feel safe and secure. Emma placed her free hand on her ever-expanding stomach and felt a little kick. She wanted to give this kid it’s best chance but she hoped they were enough.

Emma placed the mug back down and threw the covers off the bed ready for what the day brought. She slowly stood and padded across the room picking up odd piece of clothing along the way. At some point she really needed to think about going to get some new clothes, her own was becoming too tight.

Emma grabbed some baggy pants and a t-shirt and quickly changed, she didn’t really care how she looked right now, being comfortable was more important. She made her way down the hall and into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and going to leave. 

At around noon Emma pushed the door to the apartment open and tiredly went inside. She felt like she could sleep for a week yet she hadn’t over done it today. She threw her keys down on the counter in the kitchen and reached up bringing the little glass jar down with their savings. Emma smiled as she stuffed the few notes she had earned inside, she was doing her bit.

She stared at the money for a few minutes wondering if maybe she could head into town and buy a couple of things. After all she needed some new clothes and some more food. Surely it wouldn’t be missed too much a few notes, but they did need all the money they could get.

Emma pushed her doubts aside and pocketed a few notes deciding to have a walk into town. She placed the jar back on top of the fridge and made her way out of the room. 

As Emma stepped out into the fresh air she smiled it felt good to be outside again, especially with the day being so nice. She had missed the days she would walk to the park; she couldn’t wait to show their baby the park. Emma wandered down the street passing different people as some rushed around stressed. 

She briefly wondered what it would be like to be constantly on the go with your job. Emma crossed the road and walked into a shop she knew well, one that she had used before. It was a clothes shop one were people would send their old or unwanted clothes.

Emma thought it was great because she didn’t have to spent much and the clothes lasted, most of the time. She picked out a few items and took them to the counter where a girl not much older then her stood. 

The girl eyed her then scanned the items while chewing loudly. Emma avoided her eyes knowing the girl was instantly judging her, it was nothing new. A sign just below the counter caught her attention, they were recruiting new staff. Emma knew it wasn’t much but at least it was something and it would help them a little bit more.

“Can I apply for the job?" The girl looked up with a smirk on her lips as she held out her hand. 

“Sure if you want a crappy job with shit pay”. Emma shrugged and handed the notes over taking the bag along with a form. 

“I’ll have this form back by tomorrow”. She gave the girl a smile then turned to leave feeling excited at the prospect of a actually job. After dropping in at the fruit and vegetable store Emma made her way home eager to fill out the form.

She hadn’t spent all that much so what she had left she placed back into the jar. Once she had made herself a cup of hot chocolate she sat down at the table and filled out the form.

The first part was easy enough but it was the second half that caught her off guard. Her schooling, she hadn’t stayed long enough in one school to put down her grades or a name. She was beginning to panic what was she going to do? Just then the front door opened and closed signally Neal was home slightly earlier then usual.

Emma quickly jumped up and stood in front of the table shielding the form from his view. “Hey babe, good day?" Neal walked into the room and stopped at the counter. 

“Hey, yeah I bought some more fruit”. He smiled and went to move around her spotting the form. 

“What’s this?" Emma fidgeted nervously unsure of how he would react.

“You’re applying for a job?" Neal picked up the form and looked it over shaking his head. “You’re meant to be taking it easy, your recovering from a illness plus your pregnant”. Emma bit her lip feeling tears come to her eyes, of course he doesn’t understand.

“But I feel useless I want to help, your basically doing all the work”. Neal scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin.

“I’m sorry but right now I think you should take it easy, the last thing I want is for you to become sick again or worse lose the baby. It’s only for a little while longer then you’ll be able to go on that course”. By this time she had angry tears running down her face.

“I thought you would understand!" Emma pushed passed him and stormed to their room slamming the door. Neal let out a long sigh and collapsed exhaustedly onto one of the kitchen chairs. This was not what he expected to come home too, yes he was still slightly hurt about being turned down this morning but they usually talked things over.

Neal stood and walked the short distance to the sofa; he lay down and shut his eyes. What seemed like a couple of minutes later he heard dishes rattling in the kitchen, his eyes shot open. Slowly he sat up and looked over to see Emma making dinner, she had tear trails down her cheeks. 

Neal hated to see her this way especially if he had been the reason for her sadness. He rubbed at his eyes and stood from the sofa making his way over to her. “I’m sorry”. Neal whispered as he came to a stop behind her, he could see the muscles in her back tense. The last thing he wanted was another argument not now. Emma turned to face him with a sad look in her eyes.

“It’s fine, I guess I overreacted”. Neal placed a hand on her soft cheek. “How can I stay mad at you?" She giggled and stepped into his arms feeling the warmth. “I love you”. He smiled and kissed her head the anger and hurt disappearing.

“I love you too”. Emma pulled away and went back to preparing dinner feeling guilty about not mentioning doing some odd jobs for the elderly lady up stairs. But it was maybe best he didn’t know. 

The following day Emma was sat curled up on the sofa when a knock sounded at the door. She placed the book she was reading down and heaved herself up and went to answer it. She thought maybe it was Neal forgetting his keys yet again, but when she pulled the door open she got a big surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma stared at him for a long second unsure of what to really say. A million questions were running through her mind such as who he was and why he kept turning up. 

She also knew if Neal happened to return from work early he was going to flip his lid. Emma let out a sigh and went to sit on the couch keeping a protecting hand over her stomach.

“What was it you wanted?" August shifted slightly and dug his hands deep into his pockets not wanting to make her uncomfortable by what he had to say.

“He hasn’t told you has he?" Emma bit her lip and shook her head they hadn’t really been on talking terms lately but she wasn’t going to tell him this. “Alright well I tried to ease you into it by telling you one of the stories but that didn’t get me very far. So I’m just going to have to tell you straight”. She looked around trying to remember where she had put her phone down and if she had minutes left. “Your not from this world”.

August closed his eyes for a moment preparing himself for what was to happen next. “You’re from a land far away like me but something happened a curse making everyone forget who they are”. Emma taking advantage of him having his eyes still closed jumped up best she could and grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter.

She fumbled with the buttons and tried to find Neal’s number. “No Emma please I’m telling the truth”. August rushed forward and tried to take the phone out of her shaky hands but he was scaring her even more. “He should of told you all this by now”. Emma pushed him away causing the phone to drop out of her hands and fall to the floor.

“Please just go”. Tears ran down her face as she crouched down on the floor and picked up the pieces of the broken cheap phone. 

“But I’m suppose to protect you I promised them”. Emma wiped angrily at her eyes and stood holding onto the counter for support. Everything he was saying was crazy it sounded like some fantasy you read about in children’s books. The guy was clearly off his head but she didn’t know what to do or say to make him leave.

“You want to know why Neal got so angry outside the hospital or when I came to your room because he knows the truth but he can’t face it. The people need you they need to remember”. Emma raised her hand and slapped him right across the face feeling instantly good about it. 

“You’re crazy”. August jumped back in shock and rubbed at his now red cheek.

“The town the people are stuck in is called Storybrooke, your parents are there”. Emma shook her head and moved across the room towards the door. 

“Go or I’ll scream”. He sighed and dipped his hand in the messenger bag that was around his shoulders and brought out a thick brown book and placed it on the counter.

“If you won’t believe me then ask Neal about it he knows the truth”. She glared at him until he disappeared out of the door and it closed shut. Emma tried to keep herself busy and not think about the heavy looking book on the counter or what he had said about her parents.

It was all lies it had to be, but then why would some guy go to all that trouble to make up that kind of lies. She shook her head and grabbed some dirty washing to do it was all crazy. 

By six Emma had found herself with nothing to do she had spent the last couple of hours keeping herself busy with cleaning. She knew Neal was due to be home soon but until then maybe she could look at the book? After all she did like a good book even if it was about fairy tales.

So Emma slid the book off the counter top and carried it over to the couch were she made herself comfortable. She studied the cover for a minute and ran her fingers over the letters that read Once Upon A Time. There was something about this book that felt strange like the words had meaning. 

Emma lifted the cover and began to read the first story, which happened to be Snow White, but this was a different version. She found herself being drawn into the well-detailed pictures and writing at the bottom of the page. Emma found herself jumping when she felt an arm wrap around her.

“Hey babe, what you reading?" She shut the book and held it up to her chest afraid of what he might say. He seemed in quite a good mood tonight and she didn’t want to spoil it. 

“Just a book somebody gave me today”. Neal kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket then went to join her on the couch. 

“You went to the library?" He guessed pulling the book out of her arms. Emma shook her head and watched his expression change when he saw the cover of the book. “Who gave you this?" Neal demanded feeling like he already knew the answer to his question. 

“That guy from the hospital, I only opened the door because I thought you’d forgotten your keys”. Emma found herself beginning to panic and all the emotions from earlier start to surface. Neal cursed loudly and hit the book hard he should have known August wouldn’t keep his promise to let him tell Emma.

How had he even found their apartment in the first place? Emma shook as tears poured from her eyes she hadn’t meant to ruin his mood she was just so scared from what happened that morning. “Come here”. Neal gently pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders as she sobbed. He should have prevented this from happening maybe even told her what he knew sooner.

“Did he hurt you in anyway?" Emma lifted her head and looked up.

“No he was just on about some curse and that he knew where my parents were but all that’s crazy right?" Neal really didn’t want to lie to her but it was to soon for her to know all this. Was it even worth it in the end? He could tell by looking at her right now that she was scared and upset by August words. 

Neal wanted to just take all that away and make it better but also he was constantly plagued with guilt by the truth. Emma pulled away slightly looking down at the book wondering what to do with it. It wasn’t only them they had to think about it was the baby too and right now she couldn’t go off breaking some curse. 

They just couldn’t risk it not now anyway so he nodded. “Yeah it is crazy”. And that was the end of it Emma dropped the subject and they went back to their normal life. 

Neal held her until she had calmed down then slid off the couch and went to put the book away. When he returned he found her stirring something in a pan all the sadness had disappeared. “I’m sorry about yesterday and the days before I know I haven’t been the best person to be around. It’s just so frustrating I feel like I should give you so much more then all this. But things keep happening and getting in the way”. Emma left the spoon at the side of the pan and moved across the room to him.

“It’s okay I understand”. She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips feeling the tingly feeling. Neal flashed her one of his smirks and scooped her up into his arms and took her through to their bedroom the food was long forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

As the weeks passed by Emma was drawing nearer to her due date and of course she had her worries. She had voiced these concerns to Mrs Stevenson feeling like the elderly lady would understand more then Neal, plus she didn’t want to panic him. The older woman had reassured her that these feelings were normal for new parents and things would be okay.

Emma had cut the days she went up to Mrs Stevenson’s to just one day a week because she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She was currently sat on the sofa flicking through a magazine she had picked up the other day while baby shopping with Neal. 

He had made it very clear that she wasn’t to move until he had finished the surprise. Emma had huffed and pretended to sulk but inside she was becoming excited as the minutes ticked by.

Neal had taken a few days off so they could shop for the baby and put his/her room together. He had even painted the walls a light yellow to brighten up the dull room. 

It always reminded Emma of the sunshine and their dreams of Tallahassee. She smiled and rubbed her stomach as the baby moved around; he had been so supportive and understanding of her needs lately.

Emma shifted slightly trying to get comfortable again she had found herself feeling uncomfortable a lot lately, finally she gave up and pulled herself up to stand. Neal appeared at the door with a screwdriver in his hand looking quite pleased with himself.

“The surprise is finished babe”. Emma waddled over throwing the magazine down on the sofa as she passed. He let her move passed him and gently placed his hands over her eyes much to her annoyance. “You’ll see soon enough”. Neal whispered leading her down the hall and stopping at the closed-door letting his hands drop.

Emma pushed the door open and gasped it wasn’t much but it was perfect for their baby. The room was small but big enough for what they had even if most of the furniture was from the second hand store. She smiled widely and made her way around the edge of the room holding out her hand and touching the surfaces. 

Stood in the corner was a set of drawers with a lamp on top and a picture frame. A rocking chair stood beside it with a blanket folded up and a little teddy on top. Emma remembered spotting that in one of the shops and instantly she fell in love, seeing herself or Neal rocking their baby to sleep. 

She felt tears prick her eyes as she came to a stop in front of the crib underneath the window. It had natural coloured blankets inside and a few more stuffed animals placed around. Emma reached down and took one of the little animals and held it to her chest as the tears poured out of her eyes.

Neal stood near the door trying to gage her reaction; he knew she was over emotional at times. She moved her eyes away from the crib and looked around the rest of the room. There were some shelves on the other wall with a few books she couldn’t wait to read to their baby. 

Neal moved into the room and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her swollen front. “What do you think?" He couldn’t stand waiting any longer to know what she thought of the room. 

“It’s perfect”. Emma whispered placing her hands on top of his just as the baby kicked. “I think someone else agrees too”. He rested his chin on her shoulder enjoying their little moment for now. They stayed like that for a couple minutes longer then Emma moved out of his arms feeling the need to use the bathroom.

Neal chuckled and went to tidy up some of the mess he had made with the boxes on the floor. She waddled out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom feeling slight shooting pains in her stomach. Emma just reached the door when she felt liquid trickle down her legs, but she didn’t have time to react before she was doubling over in pain.

“Neal”. She managed to shout as she leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. Neal shot out of the bedroom and all but ran to her side, panic written all over his face. “It’s time”. Emma squeezed her eyes shot and scrunched up her face in pain as another contraction hit hard. 

He nodded and quickly ran back down the hall grabbing the bag they had made up and his phone to ring the hospital. Neal threw the bag over his shoulder and dialled the number with shaky hands, talking to the person on the other side for a few minutes then hanging up. He quickly led Emma to the living room and sat her down on the sofa while he located her shoes and slipped them on her feet. 

“We need to go now”. She all but screamed at him as she clutched her stomach. Neal gently took her hand and helped her to stand, wrapping one arm around her waist he led her towards the door. The next time they would walk through that door their baby would be with them. He smiled and pulled the door shut behind them slowly walking her to the car.

The lives that they knew would be changing sooner then they thought but in a good way they hoped. Neal unlocked the car and opened the door helping Emma inside he ran to the driver’s side and slid in starting up the engine. He knew he had to stay calm even if he was panicking inside.

He quickly sped to the hospital no doubt breaking the speed limit and pulled up outside. A nurse stood at the entrance waiting for them with a wheel chair she instantly smiled when she saw them. Neal launched himself out of the car and ran around to help Emma out and into the wheel chair. 

The nurse smiled and wheeled her inside the hospital to a room that had been prepared ready. Neal waited outside for a few moments trying to get his head around it all, this was it. He took a few more deep breaths then slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried inside wanting to be close to his fiancé.


	14. Chapter 14

The lights flickered in the small dull hospital room as Emma let out another loud scream. It had been an hour since she had arrived but nothing had seemed to move further along just yet. The nurses came in and out of the room every so often to see how she was doing and to make sure she was comfortable. 

Emma had screamed at them a few times and cursed wishing for this pain to end. Neal sat beside her bed with his hand extended as she clutched it in a vice like grip, muttering sweet loving words to her. 

She glared at him as another contraction hit hard and squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to imagine herself anywhere but here. Once it had passed she fell back onto the pillow her other hand clutching the bed sheets.

“I hate you”. Emma muttered with her eyes still closed. Neal resisted the urge to chuckle knowing that wasn’t a good idea right now. 

“Well that’s to bad because I love you”. Two nurses choose that moment to walk in with some equipment. 

“It looks like its time to welcome your baby”. The brunette smiled moving to the bottom of the bed along with the older looking nurse. Emma groaned and followed the instructions given to her by the two women, it felt like the pain would never end. She was ready to give up defeated just wanting to curl up and cry.

Neal quickly moved to the edge of the bed and placed the hand she wasn’t squeezing on her back. “You can do it babe your almost there”. He placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and swept her blonde hair from her eyes. Emma took in a few deep breaths then scrunched up her face as she put all her strength into this last push.

The room was filled with a sudden silence before a loud cry could be heard. “Congratulations you have a boy”. The older nurse announced cleaning off the screaming baby and wrapping him up in a blue blanket. Emma smiled widely forgetting all the pain she had gone through in the last couple of hours. 

The little boy was soon placed in her arms and her heart swelled with nothing but love. “Hey baby”. She whispered lifting the bundle up and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“How could we have created something so perfect?" Neal wrapped his arm around her shoulders wanting to be close to them both.

“Half you and half me”. He chuckled as the little boy opened his eyes and stared at them sleepily. Emma found herself taking in everything about him from the little tuff of brown hair to his big brown eyes and chubby cheeks. 

“Hey buddy”. Neal slowly lifted up his hand and stroked his finger down his soft cheeks. 

“Why don’t you go say hi to daddy?" She gentle placed the now sleeping baby into his arms smiling. Emma felt the tiredness catching up on her and she was finding it hard to fight against it.

“Sleep babe you’ll need all the rest you can get”. Neal chuckled as she leaned against his shoulder her head drooping to the side. He placed a kiss on her forehead. “We are going to have so many adventures just the three of us and maybe one day you’ll be able to meet the rest of your family, but we have to get your mom there first to break the curse”.

Neal whispered staring at his son. He stayed like that for sometime until he felt his eyes droop from tiredness, slowly he kissed the sleeping baby’s head then placed him down in the cot. The little boy scrunched up his face at being moved but soon relaxed drifting back off to sleep. Neal watched for a couple of minutes then took a seat beside the bed closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. 

Emma woke up a few hours later to find an empty room she rubbed her eyes and went to check on the baby. He was wide awake by now and staring up at her curiously. “Hey baby”. She ignored the sinking feeling inside and scooped him up into her arms just as the nurse came in.

The brunette woman smiled softly and asked if she wanted to try feeding the little boy. Emma smiled and listened as she was shown how to nurse and burp the baby. By that time Neal had re entered the room with a sad expression, he silently took a seat and ran a hand down his face.

“Has something happened?" She positioned the little boy comfortable in her arms and reached out her free hand. 

“Later”. He whispered not trusting his voice; the last thing he wanted to do was spoil her day. Emma nodded not really wanting to push him for the time being but she still had this strange feeling. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes feeling tension building in the room, Neal stood abruptly.

“I’ll go and get you a drink”. He shot out of the room before she had chance to answer. The truth was he needed air, he felt like the walls were closing in. Neal knew he couldn’t sit in that room with them especially with all this guilt building up inside of him. He rushed down the long corridors and out of the main doors feeling the chill of the night. He recalled the phone call in his head as he took a seat on a bench. 

Neal placed his head in his hands, what was he suppose to do now? He had no job, how could he possibly support them. It would only be a matter of time before they lost the apartment and be once again living out of the bug. That was no life for a baby, sleeping in a small car, parents who robbed convenience stores for supplies, barely getting by. 

How could he walk back into that hospital room and tell her the news he had lost his job because his boss. He couldn’t bare to think about the look she would give him, plus the panic in her eyes. Once again he had messed things up, he know knew that he didn’t deserve happiness no matter how hard he tried.

Neal bit his lip trying his hardest not to let the tears come, all he ever wanted was a happy life and to forget about his childhood. But it always found a way to haunt him no matter how he tried to run from it. He didn’t want that life for his son to feel abandoned and unwanted like he had all them years ago. 

The pain was still there every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, falling through the portal, the Darlings and Neverland. Neal angrily rubbed at his eyes taking a few shaky breaths. In ten years he would have to face it all again because Emma needed to break that dam curse. 

Of course he would be the one to fall in love with a girl who turned out to be from the Enchanted forest. He knew that he had to stay strong for them and help her through what was to come, even if it did open old wounds. They would face it together like they did with everything because he wasn’t alone anymore.

Neal waited a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts together, trying to find the strength to walk back into that room. He wasn’t looking for the cowards way out by running and leaving them. No he wasn’t like his father, a coward. Neal refused to be anything like him; he wasn’t that scared little boy anymore. He had a family now one that he would do anything for, he would show them that. 

So with newfound confidence Neal walked back into the hospital and entered her room. Emma was sat on the bed with a tray in front of her; she was pushing the food around the plate with the fork. 

“Hey”. He stepped into the room letting the door close behind him not wanting to wake the baby.

“What’s going on?" She all but whispered dropping the fork. Neal moved across the room and stopped beside her.

“My boss is a heartless jerk, what’s new”. He shrugged hooking his fingers underneath her chin and tilting her head up. “Don’t worry I’ve got it figured out babe”. Emma looked sadly her cheeks had tears tracks down them. “I’m sorry”. That’s all he found himself saying lately sorry for just about anything.

A little whimper sounded from beside them breaking them out of the moment. “The little guy needs a name”. Neal smiled placing a kiss on her forehead and turning to his son.

“Any ideas?" Emma watched them interact with a smile it always warmed her heart to see.

“Well the other day I was looking through one of your many library books and one name caught my eye”. He kept his eyes on the sleeping baby as he rocked him. “Henry”. Emma thought about it for a second, testing it out on her tongue. The more she thought about it the more she knew it was perfect and suited him.

“I love it”. Neal moved to her side and took a seat holding the little boy out.

“I think it suits the little guy”. Emma reached her hand out slowly and took his little hand.

“Hey Henry”. She whispered as he opened his eyes.

“I think he likes it”. They both laughed and settled back on the bed huddled together.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late afternoon when the door to the apartment was unlocked and the little family shuffled inside feeling exhausted. Emma was glad to be home finally, she hated hospitals even more so after the last time. 

She stepped inside after Neal and followed him through to the living room not taking much notice of anything. She placed her over night bag down on the floor and went to take the sleeping baby out of the carrier.

“Glad to be home?" Neal leaned against the counter watching her with a light smile on his face. Emma rocked Henry gently and noticed the little teddy on the counter along with a cupcake and balloon.

“Defiantly”. She walked forward and picked up the soft toy with a watery smile. “When did you get the money to buy these?" Neal prepared himself for her shouting, he had wanted to make today special for both of them, and spend a little bit of money.

“I couldn’t resist babe”. He flashed her one of his cheeky grins and took the teddy from her hands placing it near the little boy’s hands. Emma tried not to think about their money problems and how she had been worrying, no today they would be happy. So she smiled and pecked his cheek just as there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it”. Neal gave her arm a rub then walked out of the room and down the hall to answer the door. He pulled the door open to be greeted by Mrs Stevenson with a couple of bags in her hands. 

“Hello, are they home?" She inquired with a cheery smile. Neal bit his lip he wasn’t quite sure what had changed the woman’s mind about them, especially her opinion on him. The elderly lady went from practically hating him and passing by in the hall to helping the little family and popping down to see them.

“Hey, yeah they’ve been home ten minutes”. Neal smiled opening the door as an invitation to come in, that she gladly excepted. The elderly lady walked down the hall and into the living room where Emma sat with a now wide-awake Henry in her arms.

“Hello dear”. She moved closer and peered down at the little boy remembering her own grandchildren at this age. “I haven’t come for long I just thought I would come and see how you both are doing before I leave for the weekend”. Emma smiled happy to see Mrs Stevenson as she settled further into the couch. “I also come to give you this it’s not much and I don’t want you to think…” 

The elderly lady trailed off and handed over a little blue bag her eyes on the little baby. Emma carefully dipped her hand inside the bag and brought out a colourful book. “It’s a book I have used many of times over the years but they have grown out of it now”. She added as Emma opened up the cover and flicked through the pages with a smile.

She wasn’t used to receiving presents even if it was for her son. All the time growing up she had watched her birthdays pass her by, either she would sit up in her over crowded bedroom or take a walk. Emma smiled a watery smile and placed the book down beside her carefully getting to her feet.

“Thank you”. She whispered not really sure on how to accept gifts off people other then Neal.

“That’s quite alright my dear, does he have a name?" Mrs Stevenson smiled warmly the other bag seemed heavy in her hand. 

“Henry”. Emma had wrapped him in her baby blanket, two things she held dear to her. 

“Can I?" She nodded and stepped forward placing the wide-eyed baby into the elderly lady arms. The room fell silent until henry let out a long yawn and started to squirm in her arms. “I think that’s my cue to hand him back over”. 

Mrs Stevenson laughed placing him back into the teen’s arms. “I am happy for you both”. She turned ready to leave but hesitated, lifting her hand that was clutching the bag. Neal watched with confusion on his face he had never known the woman to act this way before.

“The other day I was passing by and a man was stood at your door not much older then you, he looked worried. I approached him and he was rambling on about some magical land and that he had to get you to believe”. Neal froze his face suddenly loosing all emotion as his hands went into fists. “He then mentioned something about being close to you Emma and that you once lived together in one of the homes. Before I could ask him anything however he gave me this envelope and said that it just had to get to you”.

Mrs Stevenson looked between the two trying to gage their reaction. Of course Emma many months ago had mention about this stranger claiming to know her and all the worries she had surrounding it. She had told the elderly lady a number of things feeling like she could trust someone other then Neal. 

Emma moved her eyes downward all the fears she had were quickly coming up to the surface. Why was this person so determine to find her and make her see all these impossible things? She just couldn’t understand and it scared her. “We don’t need anything he has to offer us”.

Emma took in a shaky breath and looked over at Neal, she knew he was trying not to show his anger too much. There was something about the guy that made him angry, did they have history together? She didn’t really want to bring up the subject to Neal. Mrs Stevenson nodded and placed the bag down on the floor beside the couch as she left.

“Thanks again”. Emma managed to say before she disappeared. She waited a few minutes trying to get her emotions in check her eyes focused on the bag curiously. Hurried footsteps walking back into the room brought her out of her thoughts. Emma ripped her eyes away from the bag and walked out of the room and down the hall to the little room they had set up for the baby.

She was grateful when the little boy started to squirm in her arms, not really wanting to go back out and face whatever was in that package just yet. So she took a seat on the rocking chair and nursed Henry. Emma stared down at Henry as the tears spilled from her eyes, she wasn’t sure whether it was just the hormones making her more emotional.

All this crap followed them around still, after everything they had been through why couldn’t they just be happy for once? She dreamed of so much but none of that was going to happen anytime soon, where did dreaming get you? Emma lifted her hand and wiped away the tears, one thing she knew she had to do was stay strong for her baby.

She took Henry’s waving hand in hers and rubbed her fingers along the smooth back feeling so much love for this little person. “I’m sorry”. Emma whispered looking into his chocolate brown eyes staring up at her. “I’m going to do all I can to make everything better for you”. 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead then stood going to change him ready for a nap. Emma happily talked to the baby while changing him, about anything and everything she could think of. She may have taken longer then needed but she was enjoying this time spent with Henry. 

When she finally placed him down in the crib she watched for a few minutes still not believing her life had turned out this way. Emma reached over and turned on the baby monitor then quietly left the room going into the kitchen. Neal was sat at the table with his head in his hands trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do.

She found herself going to him and placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “Did you open the package?" He lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye.

“I couldn’t”. Emma looked at him confused for a moment her free hand reaching out for the bag that had been moved in front of him. She dipped her hand inside and her fingers closed around a thick envelope. Emma took a seat beside him and began to open it swiftly. What they didn’t expect to see was a wad of cash held together with a band.

Neal gasped and took the money flicking through all the notes. Why was August giving them money? He just couldn’t get his head around it. “There’s a note”. Emma pulled a piece of lined paper from the envelope with shaky hands.

“I know I shouldn’t have but I’ve been keeping a hold of this money for you. I think you know what it’s from and if your not going to believe just yet then I think you should at least enjoy the time you have together for now”. 

She read the note cringing slightly did this have some hidden meaning. “It’s the money from the watches”. Neal whispered not trusting his voice.

“But I thought we lost it that night”. Emma stared at the money remembering the night they had escaped.

“Somehow August got a hold of it”. She was about to ask some more questions but a loud cry stopped her. Emma shook her head trying to clear the daze and quickly went to Henry. She stayed with him until eventually he fell asleep once again but she wasn’t ready to leave the room just yet.

So many thoughts were running through her head this was their chance to make themselves a better life. They could do all the things they talked about a year ago and more. Emma hadn’t realised she had fallen asleep on the rocking chair until she felt someone shake her arm. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around to see Neal beside her.

“You should get some rest babe it’s been a long day”. Emma nodded and looked over at the crib seeing Henry still asleep she stood from the chair. She couldn’t help it but she found herself dreaming about their new life that’s if they chose to keep the money. 

But what idiots wouldn’t? Neal laced his fingers through hers and pulled her close placing a kiss on her lips. “I love you”. Emma rested her head on his chest feeling at home once again.

“I love you too”.


	16. Chapter 16

Three years later and Emma was making her way home from work. She had a slight spring in her step eager to get back to the apartment to spend time with her boys. It had been a little while since they had a couple of days spent together as a family, work would get in the way.

Emma with the help of some money saved had enrolled in a course two years ago. It hadn't taken her long to pass and find a job, she was now a bail bonds person working full time.

The first year had been hard at first because they were in denial about the money and Neal refused to even look at the money. They managed to get by and it wasn't until a year ago that they actually agreed to spend a little bit. At first they bought supplies for a growing Henry then went on little weekends away.

Neal eventually got another job but it meant that he would be spending time away from them. Emma had to reassure him that her and Henry would be fine and she would cope. Mrs Stevenson even offered to babysit for a couple of hours while she was working. It worked and they were very grateful for the elderly lady's help, sadly she passed away two years ago.

This news had hit Emma hard and she had broke down a couple of times the woman had certainly grown on her like a grandmother. Shortly after they had decided to place Henry into day care until he was old enough for preschool.

Emma dodged a few people on the side walk and pushed the door open to the apartment building. She jogged up the stairs and down the hall, trying the door then going inside their apartment. Emma smiled as she heard giggling, shrugging out of her coat and kicking off her boots, little feet could be heard running towards her.

"Mommy". Henry wrapped his little arms around her legs holding on for dear life.

"Hey baby did you have a good day?" Emma lifted the little brown haired boy into her arms. He nodded his head causing his hair to fall into his eyes. She walked into the living room to find Neal stood with an apron on in the kitchen.

"Hey babe". Emma smirked and placed a now wriggling Henry down on the ground.

"What's the occasion?" He gave one of the contents of the pans a quick stir then walked over to her placing a kiss on her lips.

"Your birthday which you thought I had forgotten about". Emma grimaced and turned her head away. It had been an on going battle for her not wanting a big fuss on her birthday. 

She didn't see the point of celebrating a day where your one year older with presents. Unfortunately Emma had fallen into this routine down to the many years in the countless of foster homes. Neal had tried to prove her wrong each year but found it was no use.

"Babe just open the presents before Henry decides too". Emma rolled her eyes and went to sit down on the couch picking up the first parcel. Henry climbed up beside her and tried to reach for the shiny paper.

"Presents!" He yelled excitedly clapping his hands. Emma laughed and ripped off the paper revealing a box with a bow on. She untied the bow and lifted the lid revealing a piece of red card with hearts on. Emma lifted the card with a smile.

It read it's been three years now and although we've had our ups and downs I still love you a little more each day. I want to spend the rest of my days with you so will you marry me tomorrow?

She gasped and noticed a gold band placed underneath the card. "Yes". Neal grinned widely and made his way to the couch taking her hand. "I love you". He scooped her up bridal style and they kissed passionately for a couple of minutes. 

Henry played happily with the shiny paper unaware of what was happening. Just then a timer went off signalling the food was ready. Neal places Emma down and hurried to the kitchen to served up.

Five minutes later and the little family was sat around the table eating home made pasta sauce on noodles. The rest of the night was spent watching Disney movies until they decided to call it a night.

The following morning Emma was woke up by a little boy bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly. "Momma! Momma!". She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock which read eight, Neal had let her sleep in down to it being her day off. Henry giggled and fell into her arms, his teddy firmly in his hands.

"Today mommy and daddy are getting married baby". He looked up with a grin on his face just as Neal entered the room with a tray of food. "The perfect boyfriend". Emma pulled herself up to sitting position reaching for the mug of coffee first.

"Soon to be husband". Neal set the tray on the side table out of the way of the little boy. She smiled and snuggled into his side taking sips of the warm liquid heaven.

"So how long have I got to get ready for this wedding?" He planted a kiss on her head and tickled Henry's belly.

"The registry office is booked for around twelve then we can have our own celebrations tonight". Neal flashed her a grin then slid out from beneath the covers scooping Henry up. "I'll be seeing you soon". He then disappeared out of the room and down the hall. Emma laughed and took a piece of toast and threw the covers back.

She padded across the room and opened the wardrobe to find a beautiful white dress hanging up. The dress wasn't too over the top and mostly like the ones she chose to wear sometimes.

Emma lifted it down and held it against herself as she looked in the Mirror. A piece of paper fell from the front with scruffy writing on.

Something for you to wear on our special day, I know how you don't like anything over the top.

Emma laughed and laid the dress on the bed then went through to the bathroom to freshen up. She found herself becoming nervous was she really going through with this after everything in her short life.

Emma managed to calm the butterflies in her stomach and slipped into the knee length white dress. She stared at her reflexion for a long minute trying to guess who the person staring back at her was and how she had gotten so lucky.

Emma smoothed her hands down over the dress and turned away from the mirror, walking over to her dresser she applied some light make up and left her glasses on the side. 

Once Emma was finished she made her way out of the room and down the hall to hear voices in the living room. Neal was explaining to an excited Henry what was going to happen today.

She stopped in the doorway and watched with a smile her little boy was dressed in his most smart clothes along with his father. Emma watched them play fight for a couple more minutes then let out a little cough.

Neal looked up with a cheeky grin, his eyes lit up when he caught sight of her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was beautiful and perfect to him.

"Will it do because strangely enough I found it hanging up in my wardrobe". He scooped Henry up and walked towards her.

"Fancy that". Neal shrugged then placed a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful babe". Emma looped her arm through his and they made they're way out of the apartment and to an waiting taxi. The ride to the registry office was filled with chatter from their son who though it was just a day out with his parents.

No matter how much they tried to explain Henry didn't listen and became more excited. When they arrived at the grand building Neal took the three year olds hand and slipped out of the cab, rushing around and opening the door for Emma. She giggled and took his hand letting him help her.

He paid the driver who wished them luck then went inside. It wasn't anything special or big, two other people sat in on the service as witnesses since they had no family.

By the end however Emma had tears running down her cheeks at Neal's sweet words he had chosen to say. As the middle aged woman pronounced them husband and wife the pair shared a kiss, Neal surprising the young bride by scooping her up into his arms.

"I love you". He whispered as he carried her out of the room, some awaiting people cheered.

"I couldn't have asked for a better birthday or present". Emma grinned climbing back into the taxi.

"Good because not all birthdays are bad it's not like before babe. You never have to be alone or feel abandoned". She pulled a sleepy Henry close and planted a kiss in his messy hair. 

The toddler had played the part of looking after their rings until it was time to hand them over. He had stood beside his dad beaming happily but becoming bored quickly.

As the cab pulled up outside their apartment building Neal once again paid and scooped his now sleeping son up and carried him inside. They both quietly put the boy to bed for a nap then creeped out. Emma was about to go change when she was scooped up and carried to their room.

"I think we have part of the day to ourselves". Neal entered the room and placed her gently on the bed, she soon caught on to his intentions. For the next couple of hours they made love until Henry's feet could be heard running down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

“Mama”. A small voice whispered from beside the bed and waited patiently. Emma opened her eyes to see Henry stood in the dark holding his favourite teddy. 

“Bad dream baby?" She pulled herself up into a sitting position as he shook his head. Emma frowned and reached over to switched on the lamp, she could now make out his tear stained face. 

“I nots feel well”. Henry whispered sticking his thumb into his mouth. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on his sweaty forehead. 

“You’re burning up”. Emma threw the covers back and slid to the edge of the bed opening her arms for him.

“My tummy hurts”. Henry twined looking up at her with big eyes that reminded her so much of her husbands. She stood and rubbed her eyes trying to shake off the tiredness she then scooped the little boy up into her arms.

Emma padded out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen flicking on the lights as she went. She set him down carefully on the counter and went in search of some ice cubes. The panic was starting to kick in now because she had no experience of this or what to do. Would they have to go to the hospital? 

She tried not to think about the time she was sick and focussed on getting the ice. “Mama”. A little voice said bringing her out of her dazed thoughts, Emma looked up to see Henry heaving.

She quickly jumped up and dashed out of the room with him in her arms just making it to the bathroom in time. Emma grabbed a cloth off the side of the sink and ran it underneath the cold water then placed it on his forehead. Henry curled up in her arms, hiccupping a few times, that’s how Neal found them five minutes later.

“Babe?" He whispered standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. She ran her hands through the little boys mop of hair and looked up.

“He’s got a stomach bug”. Henry let out a little whimper and snuggled closer to her. 

“Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital to get checked out?" Emma rocked them gently moving the cloth over his head and humming.

“I think it’ll pass the worst of it looks to be over with”. Neal stepped into the room and took the cloth running it underneath the cold water then handing it back.

“Do you want me to get anything?" She slowly stood and attempted to take the half awake Henry back to his bedroom but she soon realised it was the wrong move. Emma frowned and sat back down on the tiled floor grabbing a towel for the mess.

“Ssh it’s okay, I’ve got you”. She rubbed his back and let him lay his head down on her chest; Neal joined them with a bottle of medicine. He slowly poured some out onto a spoon and held it up for Henry to take.

“This should take the sickly feeling away buddy”. Neal took the spoon back once all the liquid was gone and place it down on the floor. The rest of the night was spent slumped on the bathroom floor huddled together. 

As morning came around the little family was still slumped on the bathroom floor asleep. Emma was the first to wake to the sound of rain hammering on the window. She yawned and looked down at her little boy in her arms who was sound asleep. Henry had finally managed to fall asleep a couple of hours ago.

Emma moved her aching limbs and slowly stood trying her best not to wake Henry. He let out a little whimper and opened his tired eyes looking around the room. “Lets go and get a drink”. She walked through to the kitchen and reached up into one of the cupboards for a glass.

“I’m going to phone work and let them know I can’t make it today”. Neal leaned against the counter turning on the cold tap for her. 

“Are you sure? I can handle things here”. She moved the glass underneath the water for a second then handed it to Henry.

“Yeah I’m sure”. He nodded and reached for the phone on the counter quickly punching in a number then going to leave the room. Emma took the empty glass and set it down, walking them to the couch. She was glad that it was still her days off so she could care for him and not have the worry of leaving him to go to work. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?" Henry shook his head. “I can read your favourite book to you”. He answered her with a bright smile so she carefully moved from his hold and left the room. Emma found the book on the little bookshelf; they had been reading this book to him ever since Mrs Stevenson brought it over for him.

She smiled at the memory and made her way to the living room to find Neal now sat with Henry. Emma watched them for a moment she loved seeing how they interacted. She handed Neal the book after a moment then went to make some coffee. “Are you hungry?" With no answer she looked up from pouring the hot water and found them engrossed in the book.

Emma made some toast and set up a tray just encase they were hungry. She walked back through into the living room and placed the tray down on the table, finding a space on the small couch. Henry who was wedged in-between both parents snuggled down and closed his eyes before the story was finished.

Emma grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over them. She let her own head fall back and listened to the rain, feeling quite content.

“We should take a little trip away it’s been awhile and Henry’s a little older now”. Emma turned her head and looked over at her husband. 

“You think that’s a good idea?" Neal nodded he was beginning to think it was time to tell her the truth, maybe now she was older she’d understand. “What about work? Plus where would we go?" He leaned forward and picked up the mug off the tray.

“I can ask about a few more days off, he’s more understanding then you think. Where do you wanna go?" Emma shrugged no places really coming to mind. “It could be our honeymoon”. She rolled her eyes taking a piece of toast. “We could have a bit of a road trip you know like the old days”. 

Emma was about to answer but was interrupted by a small whimper and two little arms reaching out. “Are you hungry?" Henry nodded so she passed him a piece of toast with a smile. “You know your full of crazy ideas”. She laughed and brushed her hands together to get rid of the crumbs.

“That’s why you love me”. Neal winked and shot her a grin. Emma rested her head back on one of the cushions and let her eyes shut for what only seemed like a minute. When she opened her eyes again the space beside her was empty she looked around. How long had she been out?

Emma stood and made her way down the hall talking could be heard coming from Henry’s room. She pushed the door open to see Henry laid on the floor surrounded by toys and Neal sat across from him commanding what looked like a battle.

Emma smiled and went to retrieve her camera quickly, shooting a couple of pictures without them knowing. She then went to clear up letting them have their fun. 

It was now mid afternoon and Emma had just finished sorting through some files when she heard little feet running her way. “Mommy can we go to the park?" She shut the black file and stood from the table crouching down to his level. 

“Well your certainly feeling better now”. Henry nodded grinning widely. “But not today it’s wet and slippery”. His face fell and he began to pout. Neal chose that moment to enter the room.

“I can take him if you’ve got work to do”. Emma shook her head and went to dump her mug in the sink.

“Lets watch a movie instead then tomorrow we can go to the park”. The little boy thought about it for a minute then nodded quickly running out of the room. 

“Are you feeling okay?" She sighed and went to sit on the couch. 

“Yeah just a little tired still but I’m just glad he’s feeling better”. Neal pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

“I can watch him while you go and get some sleep for a couple of hours”. Emma looked up into his brown eyes with a smile, how did she get so lucky to have a perfect little family.

“You just want to take him to the park”. He quickly pecked her lips and pulled away.

“You caught me”. Neal held up his hands laughing at her expression. Emma pushed his shoulder then stood, narrowly missing Henry shooting back into the room. She shook her head and went to her own bedroom shutting the door and going to lay down on the bed. 

A couple of hours later and she were woke up by shouting coming from the hallway. Emma checked the time and rolled out of bed feeling slightly fresher then before. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and opened the bedroom door to find an excited little boy. “Did you have fun?" Henry grinned and held up the flower he had picked. 

Neal appeared behind him with a couple of bags in his hands. “So have you thought anymore about that trip?" Emma took the strange looking flower off her son and walked through to the living room.

“Not right now maybe in summer”. She helped Henry take off his muddy coat and scooped him up ready for bath time.

“Everything I suggest you shoot down lately”. Neal followed close behind feeling slightly annoyed. It would be a matter of time before August showed up again trying to tell her the truth. He needed to work fast even if it was still a little early yet. Emma sighed and started to run the water filling the bath.

“Has something happened? Are you running away from something?" She turned towards him with worry in her eyes.

“No but remember when I told you that August was an old friend of yours?" Emma nodded crossing her arms. “Well…” Henry chose that moment to splash water around laughing. “Later”. 

Neal sighed leaving the room and going to the kitchen to start on dinner and think things over. He had been ready to tell her the truth and get this burden off his chest but things always got in the way. There had been another time Neal had nearly told her but something else happened an interruption. 

Maybe it was a sign that she wasn’t meant to know just yet. Half an hour later and Emma and Henry entered the kitchen to the smell of food cooking. They ate in silence and left the dishes until morning feeling like an early night was needed, the events of the previous night catching up to them. So the three of them snuggled up together in bed and let sleep overtake them.


	18. Chapter 18

“Dam” Neal quickly checked his watch and rushed forward signing out of work. He was going to be late no doubt about it, but what was new these days. Neal had promised to pick Henry up from day care when Emma had stated regretfully she was working late to make up her lost hours. It had almost been a week since his son had been sick with a stomach bug.

At first they were reluctant to send Henry back straight away, plus he had become really clingy and refused to leave Emma’s side. So both parents had taken extra time off work, telling themselves it would only be one more day. Luckily after that the little boy agreed to go the next day.

Neal rushed into the building a few minutes late and spotted Henry stood near the door ready to go. He smiled as his sons’ eyes lit up and held up his arms tiredly, sniffling out a yawn. Neal scooped Henry up making sure to retrieve his bag before leaving with a goodbye wave to the woman in charge.

He rubbed his hand up and down the little boys back as he slowly drifted off to sleep unaware of what was to come. It was times like these he savoured more and more mainly because it was getting closer to telling Emma the truth and he knew life wouldn’t be the same. Neal had been thinking about it a lot lately would it matter if she broke the dam curse early and was reunited with her parents.

That’s if she chose to believe in the first place, he knew how she worked. It wasn’t only them to think about, would Henry be safe? He made his way through the park as a short cut, trying very hard to figure things out. Neal decided to sit for a bit and try to get things clear in his head before going home.

The apartment was empty anyway Emma wasn’t due back until later so he had plenty of time. He carefully took a seat on the bench not wanting to jolt the sleeping Henry in his arms. What Neal failed to notice was the figure sat at the other side of the bench pretending to read a paper.

The person let out a loud cough trying to gain his attention, hoping for some reaction. He glanced over curiously but not all that interested until he saw who it was.

“Are you following us?" Neal spat sending a glare in the direction of August.

“As much as you keep telling yourself that sadly no, I came here to read”. He signalled towards the paper in his hands with a cocky smile on his lips. 

“You can’t let it go can you? Move on and try to destroy someone else’s life”. Neal went to stand but August quickly folded up the paper and shifted on the bench.

“That isn’t what I’m doing you may think so but all I want is the curse to be broken so we all can find our families”. His face turned serious as he leaned forward placing his hands on the tops of his knees.

“You really don’t care about the dangers that come with going to that town and getting mixed up in it all. It’s not all about breaking the curse and everybody finding their happy ending it’s what’s in between. Emma has to believe for a starters and that isn’t going to be easy I bet you didn’t think that through properly. She isn’t just going to go to Storybrooke and suddenly everything makes sense; she’s going to think it’s crazy and I don’t blame her. So before you come knocking at our door trying to tell her the truth think about the effects and how instead of getting her to believe you’re scaring her”. 

Neal kept his voice low not wanting to wake Henry or alert anybody nearby as to what they were talking about. August stayed silent for a couple of minutes taking in his words he knew it would be difficult but he was enjoying the challenge at times. He looked over at the other man taking in the sight of the little boy asleep in his arms. 

This wasn’t how it was suppose to be it should have just been Emma alone. August had imagined so many scenarios in his head ones that didn’t include an ex thief for a boyfriend and a little boy. He scowled and turned his head away; he really needed a break somewhere far away.

“You have to help her to believe it’s not just my job anymore”. Neal ran his free hand down his face trying to calm the anger. 

“I’ve been so close to telling her lately especially with her birthday a week ago. What would happen if the curse was broken early?" August shrugged an imagine of his father came to mind. 

“I guess time would start again and everybody would find out who they truly are”. He nodded just as Henry started to stir and open his brown eyes.

The last thing he wanted was for his son to hear what was being said then repeat it to Emma. “I’m thinking about leaving for awhile”. August sighed finally feeling defeated; he wasn’t going to be reunited with his papa anytime soon. Henry turned his head and he stared at the other man curiously but staying silent.

“Yeah maybe you should start living your own life instead of trying to ruin ours. It isn’t going to be broken anytime soon so just forget about it for now. When the time comes or close to the time I’ll work something out”. Neal stood from the bench placing his wriggling son down on the ground and taking his hand.

“When the time does come I can’t promise I’ll stay away”. August stood the smirk returning to his lips but his eyes still on the boy. “So this is your son?" He crouched down to his height. “Do you like fairy tales?" Henry looked up at Neal then back towards the other man nodding his head.

“Well a couple of years ago I gave your mom a book of fairy tales why don’t you ask her to read them to you”. Neal had a feeling where this was going so he moved passed him resisting the urge to knock him to the floor. This was all they needed for that book to start to take over their lives.

He could only pretend for so long that the book was full of tales like any other storybook. Why had their lives turned so complicated, a normal life was off the cards. It had been since he first laid eyes on the blonde who broke into his car and stole his heart. Neal smiled at the memory as he crossed the road and entered their apartment building. Henry chatting away beside him, all tiredness had disappeared. 

When they came to a stop outside their door he reached up his hand for the key eager to open the door. Neal handed over the right key and watched as his son turned towards the door and reached up on his tiptoes to slide in the key. Henry pushed the wooden door open and ran inside going straight to his room.

Neal chuckled and made his way towards the kitchen to start on dinner for the two of them. The night was fairly quiet they sat down to a meal then watched a film. It was now nearing eight o’clock and Neal was sat on the sofa with a thick book on his knee. Henry was tucked up in bed after insisting his favourite book had to be read to him once again. 

He was glad that his son hadn’t mentioned anything about what August had said earlier, but it was only a matter of time. The door opening and closing brought Neal out of his thoughts he shut the book and stood from the sofa. A moment later Emma stepped into the room throwing her keys on the kitchen counter and letting out a yawn. 

“Busy day?" He quickly moved across the room and brought her into his arms.

“It feels like I haven’t stopped, how did you manage?" She looked up into his eyes a smile playing on her lips. 

“Pretty well we spent most of the day at the park then came home and watched a film”. Neal leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers for a couple of minutes. “Early night?" He whispered pulling away slightly.

“Good idea”. Emma laced their fingers together and pulled him in the direction of the hall flicking off the lights as they passed. It wasn’t long before they were curled up in bed in each other’s arms the events of the day forgotten.

“You know whatever happens I love you right?" Emma smiled feeling sleep overcome her. 

“I love you too”. She whispered too tired to quiz him on the strange question. Neal kissed her gently on the head letting her drift off into a world less complicated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
> Also there's been a six year timeskip, there will be some bits from season one but it isn't following the series, its taking a different direction.

Neal huffed as he threw another one of the bags into the hallway ready to take down to the car. He had woke up early not being able to sleep, his thoughts on the impending trip and what it meant. Neal had been so close to telling Emma the truth lately but he would chicken out of it. He knew he was being selfish and inconsiderate because one way or another she would find out.

And that's exactly why they were going on this trip. Emma had happily agreed to the break away from the city and work, also wanting to spend time with her boys. Neal was pleased with the progress but refused to tell her where they were going saying it was a surprise.

Emma had tried a number of times over the past couple of days to find out, she hated surprises. He hadn't backed down no matter what she tried to pull.

Neal grabbed the keys off the side table near the door and made his way down the stairs towards the back carpark. As he pushed open the back door the sounds of the city greeted him, he stepped outside and made his way towards the bug.

Neal briefly wondered once the curse was broken would they be coming back to this life. Surely Emma would want to stay close to her family. He unlocked the car and opened the trunk throwing the bags inside.

He hesitated a few minutes before he locked the car once again and went inside. Neal kept telling himself he was doing this for Emma, he would do anything for her happiness. When he reached their apartment she was waiting at the door in a fluffy white robe.

"Hey babe just taking our bags to the car ready". Emma yawned and nodded turning her body to walk back inside.

"You must have been up early". Neal wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his hands on her stomach.

"I was but I bet we have a few more hours before Henry wakes up". He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and turn in his arms placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Lets make the most of it then". Emma laced their fingers together and pulled him down the hall towards their bedroom.

Hours later and they were aroused from sleep by the sound of banging in the next room. Emma groaned and looked over at the clock on the side table which read just after eight. She threw the covers back and pulled herself up to a sitting position stretching out her arms. Emma was looking forward to today because they were getting away from a week or so, no worries or cares.

She smiled and stood reaching for her bath robe and slipping her feet into the fluffy slippers. Emma met Henry in the hall making his way to the kitchen.

"Morning mom". She slung her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her arms.

"Morning kid". She couldn't quite believe they had got this far when all the odds were against them. Henry let her hug him for a couple of minutes then pulled away grumbling to himself. She smiled wise beyond his years she thought following him into the kitchen.

"Looking forward to our vacation?" Emma reached into the fridge and brought out the ingredient to make pancakes as a treat.

"I guess". Henry shrugged pouring himself some chocolate milk into a glass. It was the start of the summer holidays and she knew her son was eager to join a few clubs. She rolled her eyes and cracked some eggs into a bowl just as her husband entered the room.

"It'll be fun just the three of us". Emma poured the batter into the pan and turned on the gas.

"Emma if your trying to find out where were going off the kid its a loosing battle". Neal poured himself some coffee and joined Henry at the table.

"I wasn't". She grabbed a spoon and moved the batter around the pan until it become solid. Henry rolled his eyes at his parents picking up his game console. She placed a plate in front of both of them and sat on one of the stools. They ate breakfast quickly then retreated to their respected rooms to get ready for the day.

An hour later and Emma and Neal waited in the hall for Henry who had forgotten something in his room and was searching around. A few minutes later he emerged with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He nodded and followed them out of the apartment waiting as Neal locked the door. The little family walked down the stairs and out into the warm summers breeze.

Henry dived into the back of the car and took out his game console, Emma laughed and settled into the passenger seat as Neal started up the engine. She turned on the radio and started to sing along to the tune playing doing a little dance in the seat.

Neal laughed and joined in as they drove out of the city. The day wore on and the little family chatted away in the car and joked. When Henry fell asleep Neal looked over at his wife wanting to prepare her for what's to come.

"This isn't just a trip babe, more might come of it". Emma turned her head and looked over at him curiously her interest peak.

"Such as?" He took a steady breath trying to calm his nerves.

"You'll see". She frowned but let the strange conversation drop. A couple of hours passed and they pulled into a gas station to get a few supplies.

Neal slipped out of the car and filled up the tank then went inside coming back with a paper bag. He passed it over to Emma and started up the engine pulling out. Henry sat in the back flicking through his favourite book of fairy tales.

"Mom your in this book". He grinned from the backseat flicking the page over.

"Kid it's a book of fairytales I highly doubt it". Neal gulped and kept his forces ahead on the road trying not to engage in their conversation.

"But it's the same blanket as yours". Emma turned in her seat her eyes on the pages of the book and the baby.

"Babe it's a coincident". She felt tears prick her eyes as she turned away a lump in her throat. "Henry where did you get that book?" Neal took his wife's hand rubbing his finger along the back.

"I found it". Henry shrugged like it was nothing and carried on reading. Emma wiped at her eyes feeling foolish she noticed a sign they passed by which read Welcome to Storybrooke. She frowned and looked towards her husband curiously.

"Where are we?" Neal sighed unable to hide it anymore.

"Home". He whispered driving further into the small town. Emma looked out of the window at the few shops of main street and a clock tour. They pulled to a stop outside of Granny's diner and slipped out of the car.

"We're in Maine". Emma stretched her tired limbs looking at the clock which read eight fifteen. "Come on lets go inside". She nodded and placed her hand on Henry's shoulder guiding him toward the diner.

As soon as they entered the crowded diner everybody stopped to stare at the strangers. Emma smiled placing her hands on the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" A oldish woman asked her eyes looked scared and guarded.

"Hi, urm I was wondering where the nearest hotel was?" The woman shifted moving her glasses up her nose.

"I own an inn and there is plenty of room, how many will be staying?" Emma watched as the woman walked around from the counter and joined her.

"Three". She followed her towards the back of the diner and into a separate room. The woman took a key off the hook and handed it over.

"How long will you be staying?" Emma took the key her eyes drifting around.

"About a week". She signed the book and left to go find their room. Neal and Henry joined her shortly after.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma sat by the window staring up at the grey sky, she hadn't been able to sleep. Which was strange because usually she slept really well even in new places. She lifted her hand and rubbed it down her face one question rang around in her head.

Why had her husband picked this small town in Maine for their vacation? Emma hadn't had much time to ask him the night before down to them all being tired and having a early night. But the more she thought about it the more curious she became. Emma glanced over towards the bed set up in the corner and smiled.

Henry was sprawled across the little bed snoring lightly his favourite book lay open on the floor. She pushed herself up from the comfy chair and walked across the room, crouching down and retrieving the book.

Emma slowly stood her eyes focused on the pages, she ran her fingers over the picture, remembering when she last read the book. Neal hadn't reacted too well to the idea of either of them having anything to do with the book.

She had questioned him why it bothered him so much but the answer was lost. Emma could hardly shout at Henry when he had found the book one rainy boring afternoon, he was a curious kid. Neal hadn't been to happy when he came home and found his son reading it on the couch like Emma had all them years ago.

But Henry had given him a sad look and Neal couldn't bring himself to take it away. Emma carefully shut the book and set it down on the dresser then reached over and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair.

She needed some air the room all of a sudden was becoming stuffy. Emma made her way to the door and pulled it open stepping out into the hall.

Luckily she still wore the same clothes from the night before so she could make a quick escape without making any noise. Emma wandered down the hall and descended the stairs exiting through a door at the bottom. She walked down the path and around the corner towards the diner but didn't enter instead she took a seat at one of the tables out front.

Emma had only been sitting there five minutes when she heard someone approach her. She looked up to see a smartly dressed dark haired woman who happened to be glaring at her.

"So the rumours are true?" Emma shifted in the plastic chair feeling slightly uncomfortable but refused to be intimidated by this woman. "Visitors don't usually come to Storybrooke and I would rather keep it that way". The woman gave an unfriendly smile and placed her hands in front of her.

"Well that's too bad because we were planning on staying a week". Emma crossed her arms refusing to let this woman win.

"Oh we will soon see about that since I am the mayor of this town". The other woman clenched her fists remembering that her magic didn't work in this land, yet. 

"I will give you a choice either pack up and move on or I will simply have to take matters into my own hands and you wouldn't want that". Emma stayed quiet not giving her the satisfaction of an answer, why was it so important they leave anyway? "Have a nice day". 

The mayor shot her one last fake smile and carried on walking down the road, oh how she now had a big problem, the saviour was here. She just hoped that she had taken care of the problem before it became bigger. Regina glanced up at the clock, nothing had changed just yet, she still had plenty of time.

Emma stared at the point where the mayor had disappeared completely baffled by their conversation. She clearly wasn't a woman to be messed with unless you wanted consequences, or so she said. Emma wasn't convinced, she had worked with people who was all talk. 

She refused to let it put a dampener on her day so she stood from the chair and went to walk inside. A few minutes later and Emma was letting herself back into the room to find Henry searching for something in his bag.

"Hey kid, you lost something?" He jumped slightly and turned around looking flushed.

"Mom! Urm no". Henry shook his head and dropped the bag with a smile. Emma raised a eyebrow confused by his behaviour she slipped off her jacket and collected some clothes to go take a shower.

She grabbed one of the pillows off the floor and threw it at the sleeping form of her husband then disappeared inside the bathroom with a laugh.

Emma heard a muffled shout before she stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her back relaxing her muscles. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back trying to get her thoughts straight. From her past experiences Emma was used to people who thought better of themselves and took pleasure intimidating people.

Between the many foster homes and the kids she had basically seen and heard it all. That was one of the reasons she had learnt to control her feelings growing up, so no one could hurt her or have the satisfaction of getting to her.

Emma stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and grabbed a towel, quickly drying and changing. When she pulled open the door she was greeted by her already dressed and ready to go husband and son.

"I'm guessing your hungry". Emma laughed going in search of a hair dryer. "Why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch you up". Neal wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into him capturing her lips.

"Someones perky this morning". She rolled her eyes and tried to push him away playfully.

"Go". He gently pecked her on the cheek then pulled away. Neal picked up his jacket and went to leave with Henry rushing ahead eager to explore this new town.

They both made their way into the half full diner and took a seat at one of the many tables. Soon enough a young waitress walked over dressed in a too revealing outfit.

"What can I get you guys?" Neal scanned the menu and picked the first thing he set eyes on. Henry took longer in his decision causing the waitress to ask if she should come back. He shook his head and quickly ordered. "I'll be right back with your order". She shot them a grin then walked back towards the counter.

"So kid what do you wanna do today?" Neal leaned his arms on the table his mind trying not to think about the possibility that his dad might be here in town.

"Explore". Henry said a little to enthusiastic as the woman returned with their drinks.

"Thanks". She smiled and took a step back from the table about to introduce herself but was beat to it by a oldish woman shouting her name. Ruby let out a huff and left to go and take another order.

Henry took a long gulp of his hot chocolate as Emma appeared and slid in beside him. A few minutes later and two plates were placed down on the table.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Ruby took out her little pad ready.

"Just a coffee please". She nodded and left the table.

They managed to finish the meal in record time stating it was the best one yet. Emma rolled her eyes and stood from her seat walking over to pay for the food and drinks. Neal stood also looking slightly nervous and uncomfortable at what he wished to find out next. 

Henry quickly downed the rest of his drink and jogged over to Emma's side. She turned in time to see Neal nearly through the door.

"I just have to go and do something I'll phone you". He kissed her cheek then left before she could ask any questions.

"I guess it's just me and you then kid". Henry shrugged and walked towards the door.

Neal wandered down the sidewalk glancing at the people who passed him by. Only one thing on his mind if he was here or not. A part of him was scared because of what that could mean for not only him but his family. Neal wasn't quite sure how he was going to find out if his father was here because for all he knew the man could be different.

He came to a stop outside a shop and looked in the window curiously, the shop was filled with all sorts of items. Neal then looked up at the sign swinging above the door which read. Mr Gold Pawnbroker.

He stared at the sign a long minute, was the answer right in front of him? It did sound like something his father would do. Neal averted his eyes to the door taking in a shaky breath, there was only one way to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma turned away from the counter and made her way across the room towards the door, pushing it open not realising someone was behind. She saw hundreds of papers rush to the floor scattered all over the place. The woman frowned and quickly crouched down gathering them up quickly.

Emma followed plucking as many as possible not really wanting to get on anybody else's bad side in this small town. She searched the path for anymore of the loose papers then stood holding out her hand with an apologetic look. 

The dark haired woman smiled kindly and took the papers holding them to her chest. Emma took in the woman's appearance she didn't really look the sort to be mean to anybody.

"Sorry about that". She muttered a poor excuse of an apology, shifting her feet.

"That's okay I should have been looking where I was going it was my fault". Emma bit her lip as Henry came to her side a big grin on his face.

"Are you new to town I haven't seen you before". She reached her free hand up to her face and moved a piece of hair out of the way. Emma waited a few minutes before answering her guard in place.

"Yeah we just arrived yesterday only here for a few days". She smiled kindly her hand now reaching for the door eager to go inside and continue her work.

"Well it's nice to see new faces in Storybrooke people tend to stay away. If you ever need any help with anything I would be more then happy to assist". Emma was slightly taken back by her kind offer, sensing that it was in fact genuine.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind". The dark haired woman nodded and turned pulling the door open then looking back.

"I'm Mary Margaret". Emma placed her hand on her sons back ready to lead him away she gave the woman a smile.

"Emma and this is Henry". She wasn't sure what it was but she found herself being drawn to this stranger like she had known her for years. Emma wasn't good with trusting new people especially when her son was concerned but something just felt different.

"Bye now, have a nice day". Mary Margaret disappeared into the diner the door shutting behind her.

"Come on kid". Emma wandered down the street, people stopped and stared a few times making her uneasy.

"Mom I feel as if I've seen her before". Henry muttered his eyes roaming around full of excitement. She frowned at him not fully understanding until her son explained about the book. Emma found herself trying to reason with Henry but nothing she said convinced him otherwise.

They now wandered through the park finding a bench near a pond to enjoy the pleasant day. She found herself tuning out of her sons constant chatter unable to focus until he asked to go and talk to some kids that had gathered near the park. Emma nodded watching as he scampered off towards the two girls and a boy around about Henry's age.

She stood and made her way along a path walking slowly not going to far away from her son. Emma came to a stop near a tree and leaned against it just as her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She slipped her hand inside and pulled it out answering quickly.

"Hey, where are you?" She smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Just taking a walk in the park". Emma wasn't sure but he sounded a little off like something had happened. Neal agreed to meet her in the park then hung up. She pocketed her phone and waited until a couple of minutes later he arrived looking flustered and red faced.

Emma was shocked when he pulled her into his arms and buried, his face his hands were already shaking. Years and years of built up emotion spilling over from the memory of his past. It had only took one look at the man who owned the pawn shop to have everything resurface.

Neal instantly recognised him and felt the pull but instead of confronting the man he ran like a coward. Emma gently rubbed her hands up and down his back wondering what had gotten him so edgy, it wasn't the man she knew. He pulled away after a second running a hand down his face and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"This was a big mistake coming here I shouldn't have suggested it". She stared at him unsure what to say or how to make it better at this point.

"I saw someone from my past who I thought I could face but it turns out I can't". Emma lifted her hand and took his hand lacing her fingers through his. This was the first time he had properly opened up to her about his past. Usually Neal would give her short answers such as he was in care at fourteen but not for long.

"Talk to me". She spoke softly sitting down on the grass and pulling him down with her. Neal took a few deep breaths unsure how much he could really tell her at this point.

"My father abandoned me at fourteen he was a man who hungered for power and that eventually took over his need for anything else including his family. I tried so hard to to see the good in him but as the days passed it got harder and harder until one day he was gone. At first I thought that maybe I had done something wrong or could of prevented this but I couldn't it was impossible. You know I've fought so hard not to be like him, to do right by you and Henry. I've screwed up so many times". Emma shook her head giving his hand a squeeze as tears pricked at his eyes.

"I know how it is to not have anybody in the world and feel so lonely. But maybe this is your chance to make things right he could have changed". He shook his head wiping angrily at his eyes.

"I think it's to hard for him too change". She looked up into his eyes seeing all the sadness from the past that still haunted him. Emma wished she could be more help to give him the reassurance he needed. It was hard enough dealing with her own past. 

"I'm sorry to put all this on you when we're suppose to be enjoying our vacation". Neal lifted his hand and brushed it against her soft cheek.

"Is that why you wanted to come here?" He pulled her into his arms feeling guilting for keeping more secrets then he should from her.

"It's part of the reason but I'm not the only one with family members here". Emma tilted her head looking up, her eyes searching his for answers. "Your parents". She pulled away shaking her head.

"That's not funny just because you found your dad again doesn't mean you have to spring this on me". Neal tried to catch her arm but she glared at him quickly moving to her feet.

"Why would I just say something like that? Emma stood feeling her hands begin to shake.

"If that was true what makes you think I want to see them? They abandoned me at the side of a road left a helpless baby". He jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms to be pushed away instantly.

"They need your help the whole town needs your help". Emma felt her head begin to spin she was trying her hardest to process his words to see the good of what this all meant.

She was about to argue when Henry appeared beside her clutching his book. "Mom?" Henry looked at both his parents confused by their facial expressions. Emma flicked her eyes to her son and smiled her anger disappearing instantly.

"Come on lets go kid". She started to walk back the way they had came listening as Henry talked about the kids he had met. Neal trailed behind feeling like he had screwed up big time. He shouldn't have just sprang that on her and overwhelmed her with the details.

But the way she had looked when he explained about his father, the sadness and longing in her eyes. It was going to be an even biggest task to get her to believe and break the curse. They came to a sudden stop when an official looking man with an accent stepped into their path holding up a wanted poster.

"Is this yours?" Emma's eyes scanned over the poster fear creeping up on her. "I think you should come to the station".


	22. Chapter 22

Neal shook his head and stepped in front of Emma and Henry holding out his wrists. “Take me she had nothing to do with it”. The sheriff folded the piece of paper and slipped it back into his pocket his eyes forced on the couple. Emma who couldn’t quite believe it, looked down at Henry who had his arms around her middle.

She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair as a form of comfort. “Hey kid why do you go and talk to them other kids over there?" Emma didn’t want Henry to see this no matter how complicated and confusing it became. He looked up at her with curious eyes searching hers for answers she couldn’t give him just yet.

Henry nodded knowing not to argue at a time like this. “Stay here I won’t be far okay?" He nodded his eyes shooting to his dad currently arguing with the sheriff. 

Emma watched as her son ran off towards the group of kids who welcomed him excitedly. A smile tugged at her lips until she turned back to the scene in front of her.

“Who put you up to this?" Emma crossed her arms trying to ignore her husband’s protests. The curly haired sheriff shot her a look, was he scared? She defiantly saw something in his eyes.

“I can’t give you that kind of information so please just make it easier on yourselves and come to the station”. Emma sighed feeling the anger building up inside of her she knew exactly who was behind this and like hell she was getting away with it.

“Why is she even doing this?" She turned quickly on her heels and marched down the street spotting the mayors car parked half way down the road. Emma walked into the town hall and tried the door to find it locked; she frowned and went to the next place, which was the diner.

She tried to take a few calming breaths but she hadn’t been this wound up in ages. Emma hadn’t realised she had been trying to hold herself together until it all came crashing down, she just wanted to grab her family and drive as far away from this town as possible. She urged her legs to move forward until she was once again outside on the sidewalk.

Emma looked around noticing a few people hanging around different shops; she made her way back to the inn to take some time out before dealing with her husband. Emma let herself into their room and went to lie on the bed staring up at the ceiling her head buzzing with thoughts.

Although it wasn't planned they had come to this town for a vacation away from their hectic life for a week, but it was turning into a nightmare. Emma felt uncomfortable in this small strange town; it felt like she was missing something important. Just then a light knock sounded at the door causing her to groan, she couldn’t deal with anything else happening right now. 

Emma pulled herself into a sitting position debating whether to pretend nobody was home, but the knocking became louder. She stood from the bed and walked over to the door pulling it open to reveal the mayor with a basket in her hand. The dark haired woman smiled holding out the basket.

“I thought I would bring you a departing present”. Emma resisted the urge to glare at the woman as she took the basket that held large red apples. “I picked my finest apples this morning from the tree in my garden”. She crossed her arms in front of her clasping her hands together. 

“Thanks but we’re not leaving just yet no matter what you throw at us”. Emma set the basket down on the side table and turned to face her once again. 

“You really think that little stunt with the sheriff is going to get us to leave?" The mayors smile faulted slightly but she soon recovered oh she would win, one way or another.

“I don’t like the idea of two criminals staying in my town I think justice should be given therefore action has been taken”. Emma shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“We’re not criminals I don’t know who or where you have gotten that information from”. The other woman smirked raising her hand and tapping her nose. 

“I have my sources, I know all about your little crimes funny enough. Tell me where did all that money get you?" 

Emma clenched her fist wanting to slap this woman who thought she knew them. “You don’t know a thing about us this is all a bluff. You think you can scare us enough to leave town I don’t even know why your trying so hard to get us to leave we don’t pose a threat”. 

Emma leaned against the doorframe for support she was slowly starting to loose control she needed to get a check on things fast. “Oh you alone are more of a threat then I care to share just know. I will push you so far over the edge that you will go and never want to look back”.

The mayor smiled pleasantly then left feeling quite satisfied with the outcome of the day. Emma slammed the door shut and paced across the room her head reeling and the anger bubbling. No way she was letting this woman win this wasn’t going to be the breaking point for them.

She grabbed her red leather jacket off the chair and stormed out of the door towards the station. The sheriff was sat behind his desk with the phone pressed to his ear chatting away in a hushed voice. Emma came to a stop and looked across the room at Neal who was sat in a cell looking beat.

She walked across the room and stood beside the bars. “Hey”. Neal sighed and stood from the cot wanting to be close to her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know this would happen”. Emma held up her hand to stop him and shot a look behind her.

“We’ve been set up”. He curled his hand around the bar leaning in close so the sheriff wouldn’t hear.

“By who?" She was about to answer when a cough sounded behind them. Emma straightened up and moved away from the bars shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“So when can he go?" The sheriff stood and shook his head.

“Not tonight I’m afraid and there’s also no visiting”. She was about to argue when Neal grabbed her arm through the bars. 

“Fine but this is no way right, she is wrong”. Emma walked out the door spotting Henry still stood talking with the group of kids, he had his book out. She smiled not wanting to pull him away just yet so she walked back to the diner slinging into one of the empty booths. Emma placed her head on top of her arms with a long sigh what had they gotten themselves into. 

“May I join you?" She looked up to find Mary Margaret stood with two mugs in her hand and a warm smile. 

“Sure it’s not like this day could get any worse”. The dark haired woman with the pixie haircut slid into the seat across from her. 

“I’m sorry your day has been so horrible, do you want me to leave you be?" Emma shook her head sitting up straighter she felt an odd pull to this woman. 

“I saw your son just now he seems to be making friends with the local children”. She placed the cup in front of Emma and curled her hands around her own.

“I guess he likes it here”. Mary Margaret hesitantly dipped her hand into her bag and brought out a news paper setting it down on the table. 

“I think there is something you should see now it isn’t pleasant and I’m sorry to be the one to show you”. Emma picked up the paper and opened it to find a whole article on her life.

“Let me guess the mayor had something to do with this, I just don’t get why she wants us out of town so badly”. The other woman took a sip out of her mug and gave her a sad look.

“She is a woman who isn’t to be crossed I think she’s just trying to prove a point”. Emma threw the paper back down on the table not wanting to read any further. Suddenly the door to the diner flew open and in ran the sheriff quickly scanning the faces until his eyes rested on Emma. 

“There’s been an accident you have to come”. At those words she jumped up and sped towards the door feeling a lump in her throat. He directed them to his car that was parked at the curb side. Emma slid into the passenger seat her heart racing and her hands sweaty with worry.

The sheriff moved the car into action and drove off heading out of town. Barely two words were said on the drive but he found himself wanting to comfort the blonde woman sat beside him. As they skidded to a stop on the road Emma jumped out and ran to the place that had been blocked off by barriers.

The mayor was stood along with a few other people. She turned when feeling the presence beside her and glared. “What are you doing here?" Emma searched the quarry hoping and praying her son wasn’t here.

“I believe one of the children that was spotted down here is her son”. The mayor sneered and turned to one of the workmen barking orders straight away. The sheriff went to move passed the barriers slowly walking down into the quarry. 

A loud bang sounded and rumble started to fall in front of the entrance to the mine. “My daughter better be unharmed or else I will hold you personal responsible now get them out of there”.

Regina shouted angrily at the men who actually looked quite scared. There was another massive bang followed by shouts and cries.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma paced back and forward as they tried to come up with a plan to save the kids. It had been an hour since she had received the news her son was stuck down a mine.

And none of the adults including the workmen had come up with a plan to get them out. Emma tuned out the arguing and decided to search around for any open area on the ground.

There was bound to be an open tunnel other then the entrance that was blocked off. She kicked back the grass using her boot not caring they were becoming dirty; determine to find them kids before dark. 

Just then a little voice echoed nearby Emma’s head shot up trying to move towards the sound. She came across a grating in the hard ground leading down into a dark tunnel.

“Hello”. Emma crouched down and wrapped her hands around the cool metal bars giving it a pull. Another voice called up to her she didn’t recognise it but it sounded a lot older then the first voice.

“We’re blocked in”. The sheriff known as Graham rushed over along with Regina grabbing a torch to shine down. 

“Is my daughter down there?" The mayor called pushing one of the men out of the way.

“Yes your daughter and the boy are safe but I’m not sure for how long”. Emma stood brushing her hands together and walking towards one of the tractors parked up.

“If you attach the hook to the grating and pull it should come off then you can use the rope to lower me down”. The short plump man with a scrawny beard nodded shocked for words. The rest of the men quickly rushed to work fixing the hook onto the bar ready to pull.

Emma stood back grabbing a rope from one of the trucks and tying it around her waist. Regina stepped forward with her head held high clutching the torch. 

“I’ll go with you after all that is my daughter”. The men pulled the grating off without any bother and it landed in the grass. Emma shook her head not having the time or patience to argue with the woman. She handed the other end of the rope to Graham and stood at the edge of the hole ready.

“I’m coming down don’t move”. Emma lowered herself carefully into the hole her boots dug into the walls and her hands held the rope, she soon disappeared into the darkness. She was grateful when light shined down at the top provided by Graham. A few times Emma lost her footing and found herself stumbling slightly, fear overtaking her.

But it wasn’t long before she caught sight of three figures huddled together. Emma slid her feet down off the wall and stood up right trying to take in the surroundings. A man carefully stood keeping both of the children by his side, she hadn’t met him before. “I wish it was under better circumstances that we met but I’m Dr Hopper”. 

Emma smiled grateful he had been with the children to stop them from panicking too much. She noticed Henry wince as he moved towards her leaving the Dr’s side. “When the rumble started to fall Henry’s foot got caught underneath”. Emma frowned and reached for one of the children wanting to get them out of this situation as soon as possible. 

“Is anybody else hurt?" Her eyes scanned over the dark haired little girl no older then her own son.

“Nothing more then a few scratches and bruises”. Emma nodded bringing a clip out of her pocket she untied the rope from around her waist quickly. 

“I’m going to tie this around you both and they’re going to pull you up to safety okay?" Henry moved his bag pack further onto his shoulder and stepped forward taking the girls hand. “Just think of it as one of those adventures in the book”. Emma carefully tied the thick rope around her son and attached the clip to the girl hoping it would hold. 

She then gave a tug on the rope and it started to move slowly. Dr Hopper stepped out of the darkness and watched curiously, moving his glasses further up his nose. “I found the two children while I was out walking they got it into their heads that this mine has gold. By the time I reached them it was to late and heavy rocks was already falling in front of the entrance”. Emma sighed deeply and rubbed at her temples could this day get any worse.

“I think that story book your son has is very interesting but dangerous”. She nodded in agreement as the sound of relief up ahead brought her out of the daze. The rope came tumbling down once again and Emma passed it over to the dr to go next. He quickly fumbled with the rope and managed to tie it safely around himself. 

She tugged on the rope and stood back crossing her arms. Suddenly the ground began to crumble beneath Emma’s feet she looked around trying to search for something to grab but found herself falling. Dr Hopper tugged on the rope to stop and tried to look beyond the dust for the blonde woman.

“Mom?" Henry shouted from above worry and panic lacing his voice. Emma slowly opened her eyes her head was resting against one of the walls and her feet underneath a pile of rumble. She blinked a few times trying to get her bearings the sound of her son causing her to jerk into action. 

“I’m okay”. Emma pushed the loose stones off her feet and slowly stood brushing her hands on her already ruined jeans. “I’m not sure how long this will hold so keep going”. She coughed a few times trying to clear the dust, after a bit of a struggle the Dr was back on solid ground and the rope was being thrown back down. 

Emma tried to clear her vision while she tied the Knott in the rope but it was proving impossible. She gave a tug on the rope and started to move shortly after. Emma didn’t bother positioning her feet this time down to feeling light headed from the fall.

Once she reached the opening two hands reached out and pulled her onto the ground. Emma didn’t have time to recover because a body slammed into her chest and wrapped their arms around her. 

“Hey kid”. She smiled and rubbed his back glancing over at Regina now scolding her daughter. When Henry pulled away her eyes roamed over his form inspecting for any injures. He had a few scratches and bruises lining his arm along with a large rip in his jeans. Emma stood keeping her arm around him as Regina strode over.

“Your child has quite the imagination but I would prefer it if from now on he stays away from my daughter. I don’t want her head filled with fairy tales”. Henry shook his head glaring at the mayor.

“That’s hardly fair considering their only kids”. Emma’s eyes fell to the little girl tucked by her side looking sadly down at the floor. 

“The sooner you leave this town the better”. And with that Regina turned to leave striding back towards her car. 

“That’s the evil queen”. Emma looked towards her son in amazement.

“And I’m guessing she’s in your book?" Henry nodded unfazed by her words. She was about to question him further when Graham wandered over. 

“Do you want a ride back into town?" Dr Hopper waved quickly and thanked her for helping him.

“Mom my ankle hurts”. Emma helped Henry walk to the car and slid into the back letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

“We best go and get him checked out”. Graham started up the engine and pulled off onto the road heading in the direction of the local hospital. Henry chatted excitedly about what he had discovered that day, apparently the town was the home of fairy tale characters. 

The sheriff listened curiously asking questions here and there until they came to a stop outside the hospital. Emma jumped out helping her son out carefully thanking Graham in the process. They walked into the hospital and up to the main desk explaining their situation to the receptionist. 

The woman smiled and told them to take a seat until the Dr was available. Emma leaned her head back against the wall and shut her eyes wishing the throbbing in her head would disappear. She nearly missed their name being called out by the doctor. Emma snapped her eyes open and stood following the man.

He led them into a private room and shut the door, going to take a seat behind the desk. “What seems to be the problem?" She explained briefly what had happened to the man whose name tag read Whale. The blonde doctor stood and walked around the desk stopping in front of Henry and crouching down.

He examined the ankle carefully and ordered an x- ray straight away. Emma sat in the waiting room while Henry was taken to the X- ray department. She had made up her mind they were leaving as soon as possible it had been a big mistake. Five minutes later and Henry came into view limping slightly. 

Emma stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair and walked over to greet them. Dr Whale explained that Henry had sprained his ankle and would need mild painkillers. She thanked him and went to leave wondering if there were any cabs.

Emma looked around the half empty car park, quickly taking out her phone. Just then the police cruiser pulled up with the window rolled down.

“I was driving around and thought you maybe wanted a lift back into town?" Emma nodded and opened the door helping Henry inside. 

“Thanks”. She hopped inside just wanting to close her eyes and forget about this awful day. Luckily the ride into town wasn’t long and before she knew it the car was coming to a stop outside of the diner.

Emma thanked Graham and slipped out heading straight for the B&B. she greeted Granny in the hall and unlocked the door moving forward and sinking into the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma hadn’t slept much that night instead she found herself sat curled up in one of the chairs. There was too much running through her mind she was debating whether to up and leave. Ever since their accidental arrival things had taken a rapid turn for the worse.

It wasn’t just her that was getting hurt it was her family and they had come through to much to have it taken away. Emma was ready to just leave this strange town behind luckily not all the people had taken a disliking to them.

She felt dread when telling Henry they would be leaving he had taken a great interest in the town. Emma rested her chin on the top of her knees her eyes scanning over the form of her son.

She found it particular strange that he thought there was some curse on this town waiting for it to be broken. Emma had only heard bits of the stories from his book of fairy tales; she had loved them herself growing up.

All alone sat in the corner of a room she would dream of a far off land but in the end they were only stories. She had learnt the hard way a number of times but she didn’t want that for her son. Emma stretched out her legs and planted her feet on the ground standing from the comfortable chair she went to pack.

She had come to the decision to leave but not because of the Mayor. She refused to believe that was the reason that woman could think what she liked. Emma was just zipping her bag shut when the handle to the door turned.

She rushed across the room and turned the key slowly opening the door to reveal Neal. He flashed her a sad smile taking his hands out of his pockets. Emma stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind her not wanting to wake Henry. 

“The sheriff mentioned something about an accident?" Neal leaned back against the wall his eyes immediately scanning her form for any signs of injury. 

“Henry and some other kids went searching for something down a mine and got trapped. I managed to get the kids out before the place caved in but Henry sprained his ankle”. He frowned. Emma shifted feeling the tiredness finally catching up with her. “I think we should leave before some really serious damage is done. Who knows what that Mayor is capable of?" Neal nodded in agreement. 

“Come here”. He opened his arms and she stepped into them feeling a rush of emotions. Why had everything suddenly became too much and the odds were against them once again. In that moment Neal didn’t care that it was her destiny to be here or that August would more then likely find them again. 

He wanted what was best for his family and if that meant leaving and not looking back living a life that didn’t include fairy tale characters then so be it. 

Maybe he was being selfish or unreasonable but he didn’t want his family that had worked so hard to stay together to be destroyed. Emma tilted her head back with a smile that he hadn’t seen for days.

“So lets go”. She stepped out of his arms and reached for the handle of the door pushing it open. Neal followed her into the darkened room and stopped at the sleeping form of their son. He crouched down and reached up a hand placing it on Henry’s shoulder giving it a shake. 

“Come on buddy time to wake up”. His eyes opened a moment later followed by a yawn.

“Hey dad what’s going on?" Neal glanced over at Emma who was busying herself with packing the next bag avoiding her sons’ curious gaze. 

“We’re leaving”. Henry sat up abruptly a sad look on his face.

“No, we can’t mom you have to break the curse”. He pleaded jumping off the bed and wincing in pain with his ankle.

“Decisions made kid no can do”. Emma hadn’t meant to be so blunt but she just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Dad what about all them times we read the book and you said you believed too”. Neal stood holding up his hands walking over to the bed for the bags. Henry’s eyes were quickly filling up with tears that threatened to fall. She couldn’t bare to see her son like this so she padded across the room, crouching down to his height. 

“I know you like this place because some of the people are like your stories in your book. And maybe there’s some truth in it I don’t know, but this is dangerous and the mayor seems to think it’s a game”. Emma sighed pulling him into her arms and rubbing his back. Neal hoisted the bag over his shoulder and went to take them to the car hoping to grab some coffee before they leave.

He placed his hand on Henry’s back as he passed then left the room. Emma pulled away and went back to tidying the room a little more hearing a knock at the door. She sent Henry to change then went to answer the door. The elderly lady who owned the inn stood in the hall with a sad smile on her face.

“Hi”. Emma smiled having a feeling a strange feeling about this.

“Hi, I’m sorry to do this but we have a rule about criminals staying at the inn”. The woman grimaced at the use of words it was the exact ones Regina had used. Emma bit her lip trying not to answer with some smart remark referring to the mayor. These people were under the mayors’ control and scared to act against her word.

“It’s fine we were just leaving anyways”. Emma handed over the key turning around and quickly going to collect the rest of their stuff. Henry grumbled a few words underneath his breath slinging his bag pack over his shoulder and leaving the room. Granny the owner of the inn as well as the diner watched the little family leave. 

Emma helped Henry down the stairs and left through the back door spotting the bug parked at the roadside. Neal was leaned up against the car with his arms crossed. “Lets go grab something to eat before we leave”. She dumped the rest of the bags in the car and headed in the direction of the diner. As they entered Emma lagged behind spotting Mary Margaret sat alone.

“I’ll catch you up”. She called to Neal and took a seat beside the other woman. Mary Margaret looked up from the book she was reading with a kind smile.

“Hello”. Emma couldn’t shake that funny feeling she got around this woman. 

“Hey, we’ve decided to leave”. The dark haired woman nodded feeling kind of bad for the couple, they had hardly had an easy time here in town.

“That’s a shame, I know not everyone here has been welcoming, we’re just not used to visitors in town”. Emma stayed silent not really sure why she had to say bye to this woman, it was just something that she felt had to be done. “I hope you have a safe journey”. Mary Margaret wrapped her hands around the mug and lifted it to her lips taking sip.

“Thanks”. Emma stood making her way to the table Neal and Henry had occupied. They were both sat in silence staring down at the menu. She slid into a seat across from them shaking her head. “So what will it be kid?" Emma fixed her gaze on his face to be met with nothing. “Silent treatment?" Henry dropped the menu down onto the table his eyes avoiding hers. 

“I don’t wanna leave”. She frowned feeling a lump form in her throat, unable to explain. When Emma didn’t answer he stood from the table clutching his bag pack. “I’m going to wait in the car”. Henry hobbled off sadly. She jumped up and followed him out of the door spotting her son sat on one of the tables outside.

Emma was about to walk over when something caught her eye. A brown haired woman with a ratty dress that looked to big for her frame walked passed stopping at the end of the road. 

She looked around her face was a mask of both worry and confusion. Emma glanced at Henry making sure he was okay before approaching the woman.

“Hey are you okay?" The young woman turned her head taking a step away.

“I have to find Rumple”. Emma held up her hands not wanting to scare her further. “She did this to me”. The woman spoke softly even though her words were harsh. 

“Who?" Emma asked without thinking, mental kicking herself.

“The queen she locked me away for years”. She hadn’t noticed until he was asking questions that Henry had joined them.

“Who are you?" Emma watched as tears started to trickle from the woman’s eyes.

“Belle”. Henry pulled the book from his bag pack and started to flick through the pages until he came to a stop. 

“You used to work for Rumplestiltskin and loved to read”. Belle nodded wiping furiously at her eyes. Emma looked between the both of them feeling more confused then ever. “So you missed the curse?" She bit her lip nervously feeling a shiver take over her body.

“I was imprisoned is that not a curse in itself?" Henry nodded handing his book off to Emma to help her understand a little bit more. “I was told to look for Mr gold’s shop”. Belle’s eyes scanned the street hopefully.

“My dads shop?" Neal skidded to a stop beside Emma glancing at the page she was reading.

“Your Baelfire?" He nodded earning a gasp from both Belle and Henry.

“I can take you too him”. Emma looked up from the book a slight crease in her brow, was she going mad? “I’ll explain later babe”. Neal pecked her on the cheek then went to lead Belle to his fathers shop. Henry blinked a couple of times tilting his head and looking up at his mom.

“Now do you believe me”. Emma turned on her heels and headed in the direction of the bug. She unlocked the door and slid inside resting her head on the wheel. 

They really needed to get out of this town it was doing crazy things to her head. Henry appeared beside her but stayed quiet giving her time to process the new information. A knock sounded on the window he looked up to see a man.


	25. Chapter 25

Neal led the way across the road and towards the pawnshop on the corner feeling his heart pick up speed with every step closer. He wasn’t sure how all this was going to play out but quite frankly all he wanted to do was head in the opposite direction. 

Neal shook his head and glanced up at Belle who had a crease in her brow and a worried expression on her face. Neal lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder feeling her flinch at the contact. She bit her lip nervously and wrapped her arms around herself, tilting her head up to look at the sign above the shop swinging in the gentle breeze.

“You don’t have to do this right now we could come back?” Belle shook her head dropping her eyes from the sign and looking through the glass in the door. 

“I’ve waited for this moment for so long, I can’t turn back now”. Neal nodded deep down he was hoping that she would want to go in the shop alone.

He wasn’t sure even after all these years whether he was ready or not to face his dad. Neal had sat for many hours thinking about what would happen or even what he would do if he were to come face to face with his father again. Back then it had seemed so impossible and unlikely that would happen.

Neal tried to push his feelings aside and focus on helping Belle the best way he could. He watched as she took a deep breath and made her way into the shop looking around at the many glass cases. Neal closed his eyes for a couple of minutes clutching the cold metal handle of the door. He wished Emma were by his side to help keep him grounded and sane.

But he didn’t want to drag her into his mess especially when they had bigger things to worry about like the curse. Neal opened his eyes and stepped into the shop letting the door close behind him. Belle stood across the room near one of the glass cases, she had her arm outstretched and was tracing a finger along the edges of a china cup.

A faint smile crossed her lips and a distant look in her eyes as she recalled the memories. Neal was almost afraid to talk not wanting to test to see if this was actually real at all. “I’m sorry but the shop… Belle?” Belle smiled widely and slowly turned dropping her hand from the delicate object. “Is that really you?” 

Mr gold stood in the doorway leading into the back rooms, staring at the face of his lost love. Neal watched the scene with a heavy heart, had his father changed after all these years alone? Could it be possible that Belle's love had changed him into a better person? 

He noticed his father leaning on a cane and was dressed in a smart suit so different from the clothes he had seen Rumple in all them years ago. 

He frowned as his father limped further into the room to reach Belle. Neal wasn’t listened to the conversation going on now he was thinking about maybe slipping out of the door.

“Bae?” He was startled out of his thoughts by his father calling his old name, one that he hadn’t used for years and tried to run from. Mr Gold leaned heavy on his cane slowly moving forward towards his lost son. Neal blinked a couple of times trying to stop the water in his eyes spilling over.

“I came back papa”. He whispered not trusting his voice; it was funny how immediately he felt like that fourteen-year-old boy again. 

“My boy”. Rumple reached out a shaky hand a sad smile forming on his lips. “I’m sorry I tried”. Neal shook his head stepping backwards to put a little distance between them.

“You let my hand go and I fall into the portal all alone”. He said harshly feeling his temper slowly rising. 

“I know but now I can change things, everything can be different, we can be a family”. Neal held up his hands refusing to look the other man in the eye.

“I have a family”. Mr Gold flinched at his words. “One that’s ready to pack up and leave this town behind”. Neal clenched his fists trying to remember to breath. 

“I can’t force you to stay but I can ask that you stay a couple more days to let me prove to you and Belle I have changed”. Mr Gold lifted his hand and dipped it into the pocket of his suit jacket bringing out a key. “There is an apartment not far from here that is empty for the time being. Why don’t you and your family take up residence there?” 

He stared long and hard at the key, Emma’s wish to leave coming into mind. “I’ll think about it”. Neal took the key and pocketed it wanting to discuss things with his wife before coming to a decision. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence and the tension around them was thick.

So many things needed to be discussed but the big problem was where to start? “Why don’t we go through to the back and have a seat?” Neal shook his head no he had spent enough time here he had to get back to his family.

“I gotta go”. Mr Gold nodded and bowed his head slightly. Neal looked passed his dad towards Belle asking her an unspoken question. She pushed off the glass cabinet and walked across the room stopping just behind Rumple and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Belle smiled brightly and nodded that she in fact would be okay. Neal heaved a sigh and turned to leave feeling his dads’ eyes follow him out of the door. He wanted this heavy weight to lift off his shoulders but it felt like things were constantly been added to it. Neal just couldn’t see the end anytime soon, it would only be a matter of time until it became too much.

He lifted his hand and scrubbed it down his face feeling tears prick his eyes. Neal now had the task of explain everything to a confused Emma; he knew she would have her questions. He just didn’t want to reveal more then he should right now. Neal felt like he had been staying strong for too long, he needed some escape.

He wandered across the road towards Granny's spotting the bug parked up outside the diner. Neal walked around the back of the old car looking up into the window of the diner connecting eyes with Emma straight away.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and leaned back against the car waiting patiently for them. Neal instantly felt a lot calmer at the sight of Emma and Henry. He just wasn't sure what was going to happen from now on.


	26. Chapter 26

“Your that man from the park”. Henry spoke up causing Emma to lift her head and look out of the window. She frowned when she saw the smirking face of August stood beside her son. He lifted a hand and placed it down on the car leaning slightly. Emma really wasn’t in the mood for this right now let alone listening to August.

But she knew he wouldn’t leave until she agreed to talk to him. Emma sighed deeply and opened the car door narrowly missing August’s leg. She turned towards Henry placing her hand on his arm, trying to keep her voice calm.

“I’ll just be a minute stay here”. He nodded and lifted his bag pack taking out his favourite book. Emma motioned with her hand for August to go first, not wanting her son to hear the conversation. “What is it you wanted?” She crossed her arms waiting for him to speak.

“There’s something I have to show you”. He stuck his hands into his pockets feeling confident now. “We’ll have to take my bike”. Emma shook her head not trusting him at all at this point.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen, I’m not leaving my kid here”. August frowned at her bluntness trying to think of another way. 

“What about if you drive and I’ll give the directions?” Emma thought about it for a moment trying to weigh up all the options. It was going to have to be on her terms no funny business. 

“Okay”. She turned on her heels and walked back towards the bug. “It looks like we’re going on a road trip kid”. Henry curiously looked up from the book with a small smile. August wandered over and made his way around the front of the car. Emma lifted the seat back and Henry climbed in.

“So you found the book?” She slumped into the drivers seat and started up the engine. Emma tuned out of the conversation between her son and August. She felt the start of a headache coming on and the day had barely begun. 

“Who are you?” Henry’s voice perked up moving closer to the gap in the seats curiously.

“I’m an old friend of your moms”. Emma tried to think back to the many foster homes, she had been alone no friends or family. But why was this man so adamant on proving that he was? She looked in the mirror and watched as Henry flicked through the pages of the book.

“Pinocchio?” He held up a colourful picture of a youngish boy stood with a man in what looked to be a workshop. August shrugged wanting to keep who he was a mystery for a little bit longer. Emma drove over the town line and followed the road that led them away. 

She let her thoughts wander to what was going on with her husband. It must have been something urgent for him to put off leaving. Emma decided but it still felt as if she was in the dark and missing out on some important detail. She was constantly on edge since arriving in this town like she was waiting for something else to happen to them.

Emma wasn’t even sure why she trusting this man who had been following them for years. Maybe she should have waited until Neal was there with them. Emma sighed was it to late to turn back now? She stared out of the window noticing the tree’s lessen and a small diner come into view at the side of the road.

She wasn’t sure why but these surroundings felt very familiar. Emma pulled up a short distance from the diner by August’s instructions. He then slipped out of the car without a word said. She cut the engine and removed the keys quickly turning in the seat to face Henry.

“Stay here I won’t be long”. Henry’s face fell having hoped he could get some form of adventure. He nodded reluctantly and went back to reading. Emma smiled softly at her son one that only last for a minute, then opened the car door and slipped out. She quickly locked the door and pocketed the keys, making her way towards August.

“Do you know where we are?” Emma crossed her arms letting her eyes scan the surroundings. He waited a couple of minutes and started to walk towards the trees leading down into the woods. She wasn’t sure whether she should follow or not but curiosity got the better of her. Emma shot a quick look back at Henry then made her way along the path August had taken.

She tried to shake that all to familiar feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach. Emma spotted August up ahead stood in front of one of the large trees holding a piece of paper. “This article is wrong”. He muttered holding the paper out for her to see. She cast her eyes downwards and scanned over the words, it was from the day she had been found.

“It says you were found alone on the side of the road but that isn’t true. There was a scared little boy with you also”. August leaned against the tree gauging her reaction very carefully. Emma shook her head taking a couple of steps back; she felt a lump form in her throat.

“I was meant to protect you but for my own selfish reasons I left”. She noticed his tone had taken one of sadness and regret. “My father didn’t want me to endure the curse so he tricked your parents into thinking only one could go through the wardrobe. He told me to protect you and make sure in twenty-eight years you broke the curse”.

Emma shook her head taking a couple of calming breaths to steady her racing heart. “Please you have to believe”. She held up her hands to stop him from going on. This was crazy to have even trusted him enough to let him bring her here. 

“Stop”. Emma shouted having had enough of his lies. “You expect me to believe all this?” August nodded trying to plead with his eyes. 

“Look I know all this sounds crazy and impossible right now but it will all make sense once the curse is broken”. She wanted to scream and lash out because right now she felt as if there was no control over her emotions. “Place your hand on this tree”. Emma clenched her hands into fists and took a couple of steps forward deciding to humour him.

She slowly lifted her hand and pressed her palm to the rough bark of the tree. Emma closed her eyes and listened to the wind blow the leaves on the trees. She wasn’t sure what August had expected to happen but all she felt was a slight tingling sensation in her fingertips. Emma dropped her hand and turned away from the tree feeling like a complete fool.

“I shouldn’t have let you bring me here it was a bad idea”. She kept her eyes cast downwards as she started to walk away from him. The emotions were swirling around inside threatening to spill over any moment. She didn’t want August to see that he had affected her this way so she picked up her pace.

Emma could hear him calling her name in the distance but ignored it and carried on walking. When she reached the car she took out the keys and quickly unlocked the door. Emma slid into the seat taking deep breaths trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She needed to be strong for her sons’ sake; later while she was alone that’s when she could break down.

Emma glanced in the mirror at Henry who was giving her a sad look still clutching his book. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but the sadness was just too much. Emma started up the engine and pulled away from the side of the road, noticing August at the side of the road.

She averted her eyes away from the figure in the distance and stared ahead. It wasn’t very long until the car was passing over the town line once again.

“Mom are we still leaving?” Henry perked up from the back seat.

“I don’t know yet kid”. Emma sighed driving down the deserted street and coming to a stop outside of Granny’s. “Are you hungry?” Henry nodded and went to climb out of the car leaving his book behind.

She opened the car door and slid out sticking her hands into her jeans pockets. Emma and Henry walked up the path leading to the diner and entered.

They found a seat and placed an order of warm food still sitting in silence. She leaned on the table curling her hands around the mug of coffee. Emma noticed the familiar figure of her husband outside the diner so stood and hurried outside.


	27. Chapter 27

Neal pushed off the car and held up his hand dangling some keys off his fingers. “I have a place for us to stay tonight”. Emma came to a stop in front of him a number of questions popping into her mind all at once. She shot him her best convincing smile and went to get into the bug.

“Babe it’s within walking distance we don’t have to take the car”. Emma nodded biting her lip not quite sure how long she could stop herself from breaking down. She was trying very hard to control her emotions right now but finding it hard.

Neal instantly caught on that something wasn’t quite right and laced his fingers with hers. Emma looked up into his eyes seeing the same sadness she felt; oh they had a lot to talk about. 

“It’s going to be okay”. He whispered placing a kiss on her soft cheek. She leaned into his touch feeling her eyes start to water as he pulled her into an alley. Neal gave her hand a squeeze and unlocked a door motioning with his hand for her to go first. 

Emma stepped inside placing her free hand on Henry’s shoulder and moving up the stairs. When they reached the top of the dark stairwell Neal unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a bright space.

“It’s nothing much but dad said it was free for now”. He shrugged looking around the open plan room.

“So you’ve sorted through things with your dad?" She wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold from the temperature in the room.

“Mom I’m just going to go check out the rooms”. Henry swung his backpack off his shoulder and padded across the room to some closed doors. Emma took a seat on one of the wooden chairs crossing her legs waiting for their upcoming talk. He crossed over to where she was sat and reached for her hands pulling her up to a standing position and redirecting her to the couch.

“A very long time ago Belle went to work for my dad but eventually it turned into something more. I guess they were happy for a short period of time until this other woman took Belle away. I don’t really know the full details of the story but I do know my dad won’t take this lightly. He will be wanting revenge and lets just say it will be big”. Emma frowned trying to take in the details of his story it felt like there were bits he had missed out for her own benefit. 

“Like murder?" Her eyes widened at the realisation. 

“I wouldn’t put it passed him”. Neal left out the part where he himself had seen his father commit murder as the dark one. “That is why we have to stick around I have to stop him doing something stupid. I’m not defending the woman for her actions but his way of things are wrong. It’s probably going to take a while a long time even for me to even forgive him for what he put me through but he's family”. She nodded feeling a lump form in her throat and her eyes begin to sting.

No she couldn’t let the emotions take over now this wasn’t about her. He lifted up his hand and hooked his fingers underneath her chin tilting it up. “Talk to me”. Emma stared into his eyes knowing today had been a testing day for the both of them.

“I’m sorry”. She whispered her voice faltering as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

“No don’t be, what’s happened?" Neal pulled her into his arms rubbing his hand up her back. Emma took a few minutes unsure of where to start.

“We were waiting for you outside in the bug and he found us rattling off a story that I had to follow him. So I let him take us to this place out of town, a diner on the side of the road”. She trailed off staring down at the floor. “It was the place I was found as a baby but he claimed the news article was wrong and a boy was with me. I should have just got back into the bug and drove off it was all becoming too much. I was stupid enough to follow him into the forest and listen to his tale of coming to this world through a tree”. He sighed feeling selfish for getting too caught up in his own affairs to even realise August would turn up sooner or later.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there babe”. Emma lifted her arm and wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her top.

“It’s fine you can’t be there all the time plus you had your own things to deal with”. She felt kind of stupid for letting all this get to her but between the craziness of it all and going to that place she couldn’t hold it in.

“It’s okay to break down you know I know these past few weeks have been stressful, we need to help each other though this”. Emma rested her head back against his chest feeling like a little bit of a weight had been shifted for now.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon babe but if you do give the word that you want to leave all this behind we’re gone okay?" She answered him by sitting up right and pressing her lips to his. Emma pulled away after a second and laid her head down feeling exhausted by the days events.

“So you never said how your dad just give you the keys to this place?" Neal chuckled resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. 

“I mentioned that we had checked out of the inn and was thinking about heading out. He begged me to stay for a couple more days let him start to make up for all them years we lost”. He shrugged trying not to recall the awkward confrontation at the shop hours before. Emma closed her eyes not really wanting to push him further for details, he would tell her in time. 

She felt herself giving in to sleep until loud frantic knocking at the door brought her out of it. Emma jumped up from the couch and jogged over to the door pulling it open to see the Sheriff.

“Hi could you help me?" She briefly wondered how Graham had known they were here. 

“Hey, what’s up?" He took a few deep breaths resting his hands on the doorframe.

“A patient from the hospital has gone missing and I’ve been told your good at finding people”. Emma glanced over her shoulder at Neal who now stood in front of the couch. 

“Want me to come too?" She shook her head already half way out of the door. 

“Somebody needs to stay here and look after Henry”. Emma threw him an apologetic look but he flashed her a smile. If this was what it took to get her to believe Neal agreed to go along with it.

“Be careful babe”. She pulled the door shut and followed Graham down the stairs and out into the cold evening.

“Mary Margaret goes to the hospital every night as a volunteer she said something about reading to this coma patient. She mentioned that last night he had grabbed her hand but the Dr didn’t notice any changes in his vitals. No body knows who this man is he was found at the side of the road unconscious so on his file they named him John Doe”. The sheriff explained unlocking his car in a rush and jumping in. 

Emma slid into the passenger seat listening intently and taking all this new information in. Graham pulled away from the side of the road and sped off in the direction of the woods. Mary Margaret was stood near the trees holding a torch ready to begin the search.

“You need all the help you can get plus I was with him last”. Emma smiled in greeting and took the torch she was offered. The sheriff started out down into the woods scanning the area with his own torch. 

Mary Margaret and Emma followed close behind shining their torches. A few moments later and rustling in the bushes could be heard. They turned around to see Henry and Neal stepping onto the path.

“What are you doing here?" She half shouted shooting a glare at Neal. 

“The kid wanted to help”. He shrugged sheepishly putting his hand on Henry’s back to stop him advancing forward.

“You think bringing him here isn’t dangerous?" Henry ignored his parents arguing and looked up at Mary Margaret. 

“Did you read him the book?" He hadn’t really gotten much information out of Neal just somebody was missing. The dark haired woman nodded with a sad smile. “Which story?" Henry ducked down out of his dads touch and rushed forward. 

“The one of Snow white and prince Charming”. He grinned widely. “The last thing I red was where they were on the troll bridge. Oh that’s maybe where he’s gone”. Mary Margaret looked up towards the sheriff and that’s all it took before they were heading in that direction.

Graham pushed through the trees and skidded to a stop a couple of minutes later near the bridge. “You know why he came here because he’s prince Charming”. Henry added happily from beside her.

“Look over there”. Emma shouted shining her torch passed the bridge where a body lay.

“Call an ambulance”. Graham ran towards the unconscious body and knelt down in the water.

“You need to give him true loves kiss”. Henry looked up at the dark haired woman with pleading eyes. The sheriff quickly started CPR surprised when Mary Margaret fell to her knees beside him ready to help. Emma pulled Henry into her arms shielding his face from the view not wanting him to see this.

She wasn’t sure if the man was even going to make it, god knows how long he’d been out here. Mary Margaret took over from Graham while he made the phone call. She whispered a few words to the unconscious body and leaned forward pressing her lips to his.

A very long and painful second later coughing and spluttering could be heard. Emma let go of Henry and he turned around in a flash just as the paramedics arrived. “He’s going to be okay?" Mary Margaret followed the paramedics still quite worried for this man. Graham made his way back up the slight hill with a look of relief on his face. 

“Thanks for your help and if you’re interested I could do with a deputy?" Emma handed him back the torch taken back by his offer. 

“Thanks but I have a job”. She didn’t want to sound ungrateful but she did have a job and roots back in the city.

“Okay well the offer still stands anyway”. Graham smiled softly and went to leave. Neal chose that moment to step up beside her. Emma gave him a sideways glance and sighed. 

“Come on”. She didn’t have it in her to be mad tonight too much had happened in the day. So Emma ushered her son into the bug and drove back to their temporary apartment falling into bed straight away.


	28. Chapter 28

Neal let out a groan and tried to turn over as he felt his arm being shaken frantically. “Dad, dad wake up”. He cracked an eye open to see Henry stood beside the bed.

“What’s the emergency buddy?" Neal lifted his head and leaned heavily on his elbow. 

“Theres somebody at the door asking for you”. Henry headed back towards the door leading out into the hall and disappeared. Neal slid carefully out of the bed not wanting to wake Emma and alarm her. He grabbed a shirt that had been thrown on the floor the night before and walked out of the door. Neal followed the sound of Henry’s excited voice and came to a stop in front of his father.

“Dad?" Mr Gold looked up from the young boy with a slight smile on his face. 

“Is this your boy?" Neal nodded placing a hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

“Yeah this is Henry”. The elderly man smiled feeling proud of his son.

“So you’re my grandpa?" He nodded resting both his hands in front of him on the cane. “Awesome”. Henry half shouted excited at the prospect of meeting new family members.

“I was wondering if we could possibly spent the day together, that is if you don’t have other plans. I just feel we have a lot of time to make up and I would love to get to know my son once again”. 

Neal frowned unsure if these words were true he still found it hard to trust a word his father said. Plus the fact he didn’t like the idea of Henry around such a powerful man. It didn’t matter about the fact Rumplestiltskin was powerless in this world he still had his ways.

“I don’t know Emma might have something planned”. Neal lied earning a confused look from Henry.

“Very well I won’t intrude any further”. Mr gold turned on the spot and started to limp away.

“Dad why couldn’t we go?" Neal sighed and went to shut the door.

“It’s complicated and people could get hurt”. Emma chose that moment to appear looking slightly confused at her son.

“What’s going on?" She yawned passing Henry by and walking in the kitchen.

“Grandpa wanted to spend the day with us”. Emma shot Neal a look wanting answers straight away.

“He wants to make up for lost time”. He ran his hand over his face trying to avoid her eyes. She sighed and turned towards the counter to make some coffee. Emma wasn’t completely comfortable with her son spending time with his grandpa after what Neal had revealed. Could he be trusted for a start?

She did want Henry to have the chance of seeing his family and growing up surrounded by love. If this was the only other family he had then maybe they could give him a chance.

Emma didn’t want to see her son left upset if things did go wrong, was she willing to take that step? She wanted him to have a better childhood then she ever did and that included family. Neal took the opportunity to walk across the room and snake his arms around Emma’s waist.

“I think you should”. She wrapped her fingers around one of the mugs and brought it up to her lips. Emma took a long sip and turned slightly in his arms. “One chance”. She whispered her eyes landing on Henry who was watching TV on the couch. 

“You sure babe?" Neal ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. 

“Yes, but just be careful I don’t want the two of you getting hurt”. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I love you”. Emma smiled raising her hand and placing it on his chest pushing him away.

“I love you too now go”. Neal grinned cheekily at her pecking her lips one last time before leaving the room. She laughed and took another sip of coffee.

“Kid looks like your spending the day with your grandpa”. Henry jumped up from the sofa and jogged out of the room. Emma finished off her coffee and walked back through to the bedroom to get ready for the day. She had decided to go for a walk and take a look around this mysterious town.

Neal and Henry shouted a quick goodbye then left for the day. Emma left the apartment five minutes later heading in the direction of Granny’s for something to eat. She figured at least then she wouldn't be alone there was always somebody wanting to chat. Emma made her way down Main Street and across the road towards the diner.

She pulled the door open and stepped inside; scanning the room she took a seat near the window. Ruby wandered over and took out her pad ready to take Emma’s order. She could tell the young waitress was holding back on asking questions. Luckily Mary Margaret chose that moment to walk up to the table.

“Hey”. Emma smiled as the other woman as she took a seat across from her. 

“Hey how’s the patient doing?" Mary Margaret quickly thanked Ruby after she placed two mugs down on the table. “That bad?" Emma frowned leaning on the table. The other woman shook her head and leaned in closer so no body could listen in to their conversation. 

“It turns out he has a wife who had no idea he had been in a coma”. Emma gasped and sat back in her chair. “I just don’t understand how she didn’t know her husband was missing for all that time”. She took a sip of the hot chocolate enjoying the warmness.

“But wasn’t she his emergency contact?" Emma asked feeling slightly confused by the situation. Ruby approached the table and set down a plate in front of Emma waiting a few minutes before leaving.

“No, Regina is that’s why I find this situation a little odd”. Mary Margaret shook her head a look of sadness on her face.

“You care don’t you?" Emma took a bite of her food raising a questioning eyebrow. 

“Of course I care”. The other woman half shouted half whispered hiding behind her mug. 

“No I mean really care”. Mary Margaret gasped her eyes darting around.

“He is married and the fact that he wants to see me again tomorrow doesn’t count”. Emma rolled her eyes and finished off her food throwing down a few bills on the table.

“Sounds like they have a lot to work through if she didn’t even know he was in a coma for god knows how long”. Mary Margaret stared down at the table. “I’m going to take a walk do you wanna come?" Emma stood picking her mug up to finish off the hot chocolate.

“Sure”. She scooped up her bag from the floor spotting the thick book inside.

“Oh you should probably give this back to Henry”. Mary Margaret handed her the book. 

“Thanks”. Emma slid the book underneath her arm and headed for the door. 

“So it’s just you today?" She stepped outside feeling the cold instantly hit her face. 

“Yeah Henry's gone to spend the day with his dad and grandpa”. Mary Margaret rubbed her hands together and followed her down the path leading to the street.

“Oh you have family here?" Emma sighed really not wanting to get into a conversation about their family or lack of one.

“Well Neal’s dad lives here”. She shrugged glancing over at the pawnshop curiously. 

“Your not happy about this?" Emma bit her lip feeling nervous about discussing her feelings in general. Mary Margaret sensed her discomfort and dropped the subject straight away.

“I was wondering since your going to be staying in Storybrooke a little longer how would you feel about Henry coming to the school. I just thought then he wouldn’t be missing out on much and fall behind”. Emma to be honest wasn’t sure how long they were going to be staying in this small town, but every time they said they were going something came up.

“Sounds good”. They walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying the sound of the wildlife nearby. As they reached the trees something caught Emma’s eye sat on a fallen tree. She reached out her hand to stop Mary Margaret from going further. 

“That’s Rachel Mills the mayors daughter”. Emma frowned debating whether to approach the little girl.

“What is she doing out here all alone?" The other woman whispered as they edged closer quietly. The little girl heard a sound and looked up alarmed ready to bolt.

“Hey it’s okay”. Emma held up her hands dropping the book in the process. 

“You’re the saviour”. The girls’ eyes widened and a grin spread across the face.

“Sure kid, but why you out here alone?" Her face dropped and a look of sadness washed over her features.

“My mom”. Emma bit back a sarcastic comment and held out her hand.

“I’m sure your moms worried about you”. Rachel shook her head taking a few steps forward.

“She thinks I’m crazy because I believe in the curse”. Mary Margaret shook her head closing the gap between them.

“No body thinks your crazy especially your mother. She may be angry that you’re not in school though”. Rachel took Mary Margaret’s hand and led her towards the opening of the woods.

“So do you believe what the books says?" The eager little girl looked towards Emma with a spark in her eye. She was lost for words completely and utterly lost. Luckily Mary Margaret answered in a soft voice explaining they believed to some extent. Emma walked alongside them listening in to the conversation she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Regina. 

“I’m going to take Rachel back to school do you want to come?" Mary Margaret came to a stop on the pavement.

“No I think I’m going to head back”. Emma smiled holding out the book to the girl. “Here why don’t you keep hold of this?" Rachel’s eyes lit up and she eagerly took the book. 

“Thank you”. She turned on her heels and made her way back towards the apartment. If giving Regina’s daughter that book meant winding up the mayor a little bit more so be it. At least the little girl would get enjoyment out of it.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma wandered into the sheriff station with two take out coffees and a brown paper bag. She had thought long and hard about Graham’s job offer and decided to accept it. Plus if there were planning on staying in Storybrooke longer it would at least bring some money in. 

Emma spotted Graham behind the glass in his office with the mayor standing in front of the desk not looking very happy. She frowned thinking that maybe this was a bad time and that she should come back later. 

Emma was just about to leave when the door to the office opened and Regina marched out. “I see your still here, you didn’t take any notice of my warnings. I was also informed by my daughter that your son is starting school here”. It had been a few days since her talk with Mary Margaret and straight away Emma and Neal had discussed Henry going to school there. 

Henry had eased dropped on the conversation that night and jumped at the chance, having more hope that the curse would be broken soon. Regina glared at her and quickly went to move passed her exiting the room in a blur. Emma waited a few minutes feeling still quite amazed by the other woman’s words.

It would seem she could do nothing right, she wasn’t even sure why there was this big of deal. Graham shot her a sympathetic look obviously he had been on the receiving end of her anger this morning. “Hey, sorry about that we just had some business to discuss”. Emma smiled and lifted her hand offering him one of the take out coffees.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who she seems to take her anger out on”. He took the cup gratefully and leaned back against the door keeping his eyes trained on her. “So I was wondering if that job offer was still open?” She shifted slightly feeling nervous. 

“Is that why you brought me the coffee?” Graham laughed raising his eyebrow in question. 

“Yeah I kinda thought it would soften you up”. Emma joked feeling the tension in the air quickly disappear.

“I’d be more then happy to have you as my deputy”. He pushing off the wall and walked back into his office opening the first drawer in his desk. Graham searched for a couple of minutes then lifted his hand revealing a silver badge.

“Welcome aboard”. Emma took the badge turning it over in her hand and study it for a couple of minutes. She was just about to pin it to her belt when Mary Margaret rushed into the room looking baffled.

“Hey everything okay?” she came to a stop in front of Emma her eyes darting to Graham, clearing wanting to be alone.

“Can I talk to you?” Graham held up one of his hands and turned to leave shutting his office door behind him.

“What’s up?” Emma frowned having never seen her friend in such a state of panic before.

“David’s left his wife but he claims it was because he didn’t want to hurt her anymore”. Mary Margaret had tears pooling in her eyes threatening to spill over. “I don’t know what to do”. Emma placed her hand on the other woman’s arm and led her towards the couch underneath the window. “I don’t want people to think of me as the person who broke up their marriage”. Mary Margaret slumped down onto the seat placing her face in the palms of her hands.

“I’m sorry for loading all this on you”. Emma shook her head feeling like she was way over her head here.

“Maybe their marriage wasn’t meant to be I mean it happens all the time”. She shrugged having had no experience of these kinds of talks with friends. Emma liked to distance herself from people especially who she worked with in the city. It was better that way it creates fewer problems and makes life easier. But since she had arrived in this town Emma found herself becoming close friends with the schoolteacher.

“But now David just expects us to pick up were we left off like nothings happened. I need time to think about what this actually is and where to go from here”. Emma sighed feeling her head start to spin from the whole situation, she was glad when Graham interrupted them. 

“Sorry, there’s been a call about a disturbance down at the mines again”. She nodded and turned her attention back to the other woman for a couple of minutes.

“Why don’t I drop by later?” Mary Margaret smiled and stood from the couch quickly collecting her things ready to leave. Emma rushed across the room and dropped her empty coffee cup in the bin before she left. Graham directed her towards the police cruiser and slid into the driver seat starting up the engine.

She gave Mary Margaret a quick wave and got into the car barely having time to collect herself before they sped off. It wasn’t long until the car came to a stop near the side of the road and they were both jumping out. A crowd had formed near the edge of the clearing leading down into the mine.

Emma frowned remembering the time her son had gotten trapped in one of the tunnels. The man that had helped to free the two children stepped forward parting the crowd slightly. He explained about how they were preparing to start work like any other day when all of a sudden there was an explosion.

“What is going on here?” A sharp voice sounded and the crowd of people quickly parted once again.

“There was an explosion”. Regina crossed her arms looking down at the smaller man with disgust. 

“Please tell me why this had anything to do with you?” Graham ended the phone call he was taking and turned back around to face the others.

“She’s my new deputy”. Regina’s eyes flashed with anger as she stared in disbelief.

“They say the mayors always the last to know”. She smiled it not quite reaching the corners of her mouth.

“It’s in my budget”. Graham unfazed by the matter shrugged it off. “We have to go”. Emma averted her eyes from the other woman clearly confused. “I’ll tell you in the car”. Regina raised an eyebrow demanding to know what was going on. 

Emma followed Graham back to the car and slid into the passenger side waiting for an explanation. “There’s been a crash near the town line but the paramedics said when they arrived no body was in the car”. She stared out of the window feeling her heart beginning to pick up pace at the thought of what might have happened.

“It’s thought to be Kathryn Nolan’s car”. Emma didn’t have much time to process the information before they pulled up near the damaged car. Graham jumped out of the cruiser and went to investigate. She stayed put for a few more minutes then went to join him.

After a good hour and a half of searching the car and picking up items for evidence it was looking more and more like the person had been dragged away. There was a patch of grass underneath the car door that had been flattened and looked very much like somebody had been lying there.

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of somebody being kidnapped in this small town. She helped collect the rest of the information and place it safely in the cruiser. Soon they were driving back to the station in complete silence.

Graham suggested that Emma take a late lunch since the day had been busy so far. She agreed and walked from the station to Granny’s wondering where Neal was. She soon had her answer he was sat in one of the booths with Belle.

Emma slumped down into the chair beside him feeling drained. She remembered that she had also promised Mary Margaret that she would drop in later.

“Hey Babe, hard first day?” Neal glanced at her with concern all over his face.

“You have no idea”. Emma sighed letting her head fall back against the seat. Belle chose that moment to excuse herself saying she had work to finish.

She was more then glad when Ruby placed a steaming mug on the table in front of her. He smiled cheekily and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. 

Emma hit his arm not being one for public displays of affection. She spent the rest of her lunch talking about anything but the latest investigation until she had to go. Emma stood from the booth and grabbed her jacket quickly slipping it on and turned towards Neal. 

“Why don’t I walk you?” She nodded and he took her hand leading her towards the door. They walked the short distance to the station and stopped outside saying a quick goodbye. Emma made her way inside to find Graham telling David the news. He had fresh tear tracks running down his cheek as he processed the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a little while to update this story I just didn't seem to have the motivation to write it anymore. I luckily got some inspiration and hopefully be able to see it through to the end. I don't think there will be many more chapters after this one. Thank you for being patient and the Kudos it really means a lot.


End file.
